Light in the Dark
by OhxMyxStarsx
Summary: A party turns tragic when Slade decides to crash. The Titans are told to disappear, and Slades' threat manages to make them do so. What happens in a world without the Teen Titans? Rated M for inevitable Lemons...possibly for language. Told in a mix of Robin and Starfire POV's. Mainly a Robin and Starfire coupling, but also some Beast Boy and Raven.
1. Chapter 1

Robin

We have this party at the Tower every summer. Beast Boy and Cyborg worked to convince me for months until I finally gave in. On one condition: just for Titans, and we keep it on the down low. So this is the 3rd annual Titans End-of-Summer party. For the past three years, Cy, not yet 21, has somehow found someone to supply the alcohol. I didn't ask who. I'm not really one for the stuff anyway. I've only been drunk maybe two times. The first when the all of the guys wouldn't stop calling me Robby-Poo until I took five shots in a row. The second when Starfire basically pressured me into it. I didn't mind that time so much. That's when we were dating.

Well, kind of dating. I was open with my feelings for her for about two months. And while I admit I was completely happy with the way things were going, I knew it wasn't right. What with the whole she's my teammate and she could be used against me and all that. It took me forever to convince myself to break up with her. And it broke my heart to do so.

She wouldn't talk to me for three days. But after those three days were up, she acted like we were just best friends again. Or, well, at least just friends. It's nothing like before. But its was like our lengthy make-out sessions and sleepovers didn't mean anything. Not that we ever had sex, but we still spent every second that we could together. I felt a little relieved that she didn't hate me for the way I acted, dropping her like that. But at the same time, it kind of hurt. Truthfully, she's the reason why I let BB and Cy have their little party. She expressed to me that she thought it was a "glorious idea". Even after our break up, I still can't tell her no.

We act as we did before we dated. She still comes to my room to watch action movie marathons with me. I know she doesn't like them, but she tells me she'll watch them because it's what I like. The girl never thinks about herself. While I'm the most selfish man alive.

But at least I still have her. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without her. She keeps me sane as I track down a villain. As I hunt for Slade. But he's been silent for the past three months. It's very unlike him, and while it worries me, I am a little less stress than usual.

So another condition for the party was that I wouldn't have to help with anything. Neither would Raven. Starfire offered to help, of course. She took on the duty of decorating. She always likes to hang up these Tamaranean streamer things that are meant to symbolize friendship. We just kind of let her do whatever she wants. Raven decided to make an appearance to the last one after her and BB finally got together. We've always shared a special bond ever since she got into my head when I was seeing Slade everywhere. I knew there was something up with her and BB, though she never wanted to admit it. He was pretty open about it, even actually coming to me for advice. That was around when Starfire and I was dating. I got a little soft then.

But they've been together for over a year now. Starfire was rather excited when Raven told the two of us about them. She's always been the lovey-dovey one of the Titans. She's recently been trying to match-make Cy and Bumblebee.

I feel a little bad for her sometimes. Starfire could have any guy in Jump City, but no one will go for her because she's "Robin's girl". And I won't go for her because she's a Titan. I know that she is lonely. She's always been friendly and clingy with her friends, but it's gotten worse since we've broken up and since BB and Raven have gotten together. I wish more than anything that I could make that go away without jeopardizing the team. But I can't. And I think she's accepted that.

So it's about 8 o'clock now. The party started at 7. Titan's are always punctual; it's a hero thing. But I choose to show up fashionably late. And I don't know if I'm ready to go see Starfire yet. She thinks drinking is fun; it makes her happy and she starts to float without meaning to. I also know she gets a little frisky when she's drunk. I don't know if I have the strength to stop her if something happened.

I shake my head, clearing away the thoughts. I've been thinking about her too much tonight. That won't help anything.

My door slides open and I walk down the hall to the elevator. I head to the common area where the party will be held. As the elevator stops and I wait for the doors to open, I can already hear it.

Yep, my house is a mess.

Red Solo cups liter the floor and there is some kind of liquid stain on the carpet. Raven sits calmly on the couch with a teacup in her hand with Beast Boy nowhere to be found. There are about 30 people in the room, including myself. Argent and Hotspot are making out, Jinx and Kid Flash are dancing dirtily, and… Shit. Speedy is talking to Starfire.

I make a beeline toward the two when I hear a "Hey". Raven is narrowing her eyes while shaking her head and waving me over to her. I take one last glance at Starfire and Speedy, sigh, and go over to Raven.

I sit down next to her as black magic encloses around her teacup and sets it on the coffee table. "What do you think you are doing?" She stares pointedly at me.

I sigh again. "She's talking to Speedy, and I -"

"What? You were going to go tell him to get lost? And for what reason? You're not with her anymore Robin. _You _broke up with _her._"

"I know! I know, okay? You don't get it."

She laughs, literally throwing her head back. "I completely get it. I had feelings for Beast Boy for a long time before we dated. And you know how he is. He thinks he's a ladies man. I'd get so pissed when he talked to girls."

"Alright, you do get it. But what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing." I give her a blank stare. "Seriously, Robin. She wanted you, and you let her go. Face the consequences."

"Don't give me that crap, Raven. You know why I had to break it off."

"BB and I are fine. We've been together for a year, and nothing has happened. Do you feel that we've jeopardized the team?"

I sit back against the couch and cross my arms like a scolded child. "No. But-"

"And I know that we were all relieved that you two finally started dating. We had nothing against it."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing Robin. No one tried to kill Starfire those two months you were dating. No one tried to use her against you. Just like nothings happened with me and Beast Boy."

"Nothing happened yet, Raven. Yet. We haven't heard from Slade in months, he could have been planning something. And besides, it's not the same."

"What isn't the same? We're not as important as Robin?"

I drop my head in my hands and take a deep breath. "No, Raven, you know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever, Robin, I try to talk sense into you but you won't have it. Starfire is the only girl friend I have and can stand to be around. When you hurt her, I have to hear about it. And you've hurt her so much that she's changed. And not for the better. Don't take it out on everyone else because you can't admit that you love her."

"I don't-" She flicked me off as she walked away. She's gotten way too emotionally since she's been with Beast Boy.

I look over to where Starfire and Speedy had been standing before. When I didn't see them, I stood up and scanned the room. I found them sitting at the kitchen island together, a little to close to one another for my liking. Just as I was about to walk over to them, Cyborg stops me.

"Dude, just have a drink."

"You know I don't like to-"

"Just do it. It'll make you feel better."

I stare at the drink in his hand. I honestly couldn't tell what it was.

"Fine," I say, and I take a swift gulp. The burn down my throat is enough to distract me from Starfire for a moment.

But then I look over at her again. She's actually laughing. I love her laugh. It's such an innocent sound.

I finish off my drink, already feeling a little buzz. Man, that stuff is strong. I set down my glass, noticing that Raven left her tea. Wow, she really must be mad at me. She's over in the corner now with Beast Boy, and he's trying to get her to dance. I laugh a little. At least some people are having fun.

I wish Starfire wasn't though. I wish she wasn't talking and laughing with anyone else but me. Damn, I need another drink. I go and find a beer in a random cooler on the floor. Maybe the rule was BYOB this time. I crack it open with ease and in no time it's gone. So I get another one. I'm kind of a lightweight, so by this time I'm nearly drunk off my ass.

I glare at Speedy. I wish he'd look over at me right now. I bet I'd scare him shitless. Fuck, Starfire looks so good. Her hair brushing her hips and tucked away from her face with a green headband. A beautiful green, like her eyes.

I walk -or stumble- over to where they're sitting. But halfway to them, everything goes black. The lights. I realize that it's the lights and I haven't passed out.

"Titans?" I call out. Then the lights come back on.

"Yes, hello Titans."

And I'd know that voice anywhere.

Up on our screen is Slade. I walk up closer to where he is looking down at all of us. The rest of the Titans follow behind me. It seems that we all sobered up rather quickly at the possible threat.

"Slade. What do you want?"

"Well, Robin, I thought we were closer than this. Why wasn't I invited?" His voice is taunting.

"What is it that you want, Slade? What have you planned now?"

He laughs. "Now Robin, I just thought I'd check up on you kids. Underage drinking is illegal, you know." He laughs again. "But really, I thought I might pay a little visit."

"A visit? What are you playing at?"

"It's quite simple, Robin." He arranges things on what seems to be a desk in front of him. "You know I've been MIA for a while now. And you're smart enough to know that I have indeed been planning something. I'm ready to put my plans into action, but that requires something from you first."

"What do you want from me, Slade?" I feel a hand on my shoulder, sensing that it is Starfire. Her touch strengthens me, as it always has.

"Not just you, Robin. But every Titan as well. The five of you, as well as the Honorary Titans. You see, I need you gone."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Gone? You know you can't get rid of us, Slade."

"Well here's the good part. I've found a way that I can."


	2. Chapter 2

Starfire

"_Well here's the good part. I've found a way that I can."_

My breath catches in fear at his words. Is it possible? I slide my hand down Robin's arm to find his hand. I do not even think he notices.

Robin does not say a word. For once, I do not think he knows what to say to Slade.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg has stepped next to me, strong and brave as always.

Slade laughs, probably at Robin. "Well, Cyborg, because you asked… I know you all very well. Not just the five Titans, but the Honoraries as well. I've studied the way you move, fight, and think. So understand that when I say I know exactly how to treat you all specifically, I mean it. If you do not leave, disappear forever, I will not just capture you. I will not hold you hostage. You will be killed. Immediately."

Robin "hmphed", dropping my hand to cross his arms. "You drive fear into us but with no promise. How do you think you're going to capture us in the first place?"

"I told you, Robin, I have a plan. Waiting outside are 10 helicopters filled with my men. Connected to the helicopters are vats of carbon monoxide; enough to kill you in three minutes flat." There is a slight commotion about the room as the information settles in. This finally seems to rattle Robin a little. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand. I look at Cyborg and I cannot quite determine what the look in his eye entails. But I believe it is fear. And that makes me most fearful as well.

Slade makes a noise, almost sounding like a chuckle. It is a menacing sound. He says, "The vats are connected to your air vents. Oh, and do not bother trying to close them. We've made sure they will stay open. So anyway, I'll just say this: I am going to give you five minutes to exit the Tower. When those five minutes are up, I will see to it that the gas is pumped through the vents into every room in the Tower. But if you fight back, and even if those five minutes aren't up yet, the gas will then be pumped. So that means do not try to fight, or I will kill you."

Angry cries ring out from the Titans. But Robin just keeps staring at the screen. And I just keep staring at Robin.

"Oh and by the way, I'd make a hasty exit. The couple extra helicopters outside have been given orders to follow you if necessary. It's a free-for-all."

"Slade," Robin says his name with that tone of voice that I love and fear at the same time, "just because you get us out of our Tower, maybe even out of the city, doesn't mean that we won't be coming back. You can't keep the Titans away."

"I can, and I plan to. Over the past few months that I have been away, you have all consumed and have therefore been implanted with a tracker probe. Whether it was from the water you drink or a slipped into a beverage at a restaurant. And you never would have noticed if I hadn't told you. You could have gone the rest of your lives without ever being aware of the trackers. They are microscopic, and only able to be detected through my computers. The purpose of these is for me to make sure that you do not ever go near a city in need again. If there is danger, and I can see that you're stepping out of bounds, I will hunt you down and kill you. You see, I can use the probe to stun you frozen. So Starfire, my dear, it would be a _killer _drop from the sky if you were to be flying to aid the screams of a civilian. My advice to you all is to drop off the face of the Earth. I do not care where you go, but I will always know. And if it doesn't work with me, I will come for you. So watch your step, or you'll answer to me."

At that point, the tower begins to shake. A slight humming noise is heard; obviously the sound of the helicopters further approaching out home. I look around at my friends. They clutch one another in fear. We are heroes; not made to be afraid, but to fight the fear. Robin just continues to stare at the screen.

"This is it, Titans. Five minutes starts now." The screen goes black. But Robin does not look away.

If they catch us, we could die. And if they keep us…we might as well be dead.

I tug at Robin's wrist, trying to pull him from his seclusion. At first, he pushes me away and places his head in his hands. Finally, he looks up at me, his expression blank.

"Robin, "I plead, "what do we do now?"

I would give anything to see his eyes. They could tell me what he cannot.

"We run. We hide. We do what we must to survive."

Tears fill my eyes as the sudden emotion overwhelms me. I throw myself into him. And he holds me there for a minute. I soak in this feeling of being with him again. Then he whispers only to me. "We're getting out of here, Starfire, together." I look up at him for only a second to see that he has tears, too.

The tower quakes as a chunk of the ceiling falls to the floor. We all have fast enough reflexes to evade it, but the rest of the ceiling threatens to crumble. Down comes a group of Slade's robotic henchman. He told us not to fight them.

But there is a scream as Kole is surrounded by Slade's robotic henchman. Robin looks to me and I nod, knowing that the only way the Titan's go down is with a fight.

He runs to help Kole, along with Cyborg. Beast boy is holding off two of his own. Raven is moving the giant broken pieces of fallen ceiling away from the only ground floor exit. We are all still heroes even when we're the ones that need saving.

"You disobeyed, Titans." We hear Slade's voice, but without seeing him. "Here comes the gas. Three minutes, tick tock."

There are screams of rage and fear as every Titan fights their way through the hall to the main door. Each person is trying to cover their mouth as well.

I lean into a wall, palms to the concrete, and angrily let out a scream. Its as though my cry wasn't head through the panic. I step back and unleash my rage at the wall. I punch only twice and a large portion of the wall crumbles down.

"There," I say loudly for all to hear, "Get off the island." I push off the ground to glide above them, flying until I see Raven and land by her side. I throw a few star bolts here and there to help her with some of the remaining robots. I lift a portion of the floored ceiling and launch it onto the last group. The gas is now quickly spreading, and it causes me to choke a little. I look over and see Robin with his mouth covered by his cape. We make eye contact and he seems to remember that I am here. He runs over to me and grabs my hand.

"Fly with me, Raven has Cyborg."

"But the others!"

"Most are gone. Now we must take care of ourselves, Star. Fly carefully. Stay out of Slade's eye. We are most definitely his target."

"Robin, I am weak. It is the gas."

"Fly, Starfire, quickly!"

I nod as he grasps my hand tightly for comfort. I lift off the ground, following behind Beast Boy with Raven behind Robin and myself.

"There are more of them." His words are confirmed by a loud, almost booming sound of more helicopters approaching. "He's hunting us down."

There was a loud cracking noise as more of the Tower collapses. I exit the spare door I created through the side, keeping Robin tight to my body. I know that Slade will want him, but if I can help it, he will never get him. The volume of the screaming increased. People are trying to flee quickly.

My heart swells at the hope of our survival as I fly with Robin next to our friends. Then Beast Boy squawks in his hawk form, indicating the posing threat in front of us.

Now we were in the open view of the helicopters. The gas will have grazed through our home. And I wonder, is everyone alive? Were there any captured? But the five of us were still together. And it was crucially important it stayed that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please review my story! I like to hear feedback. Here's a question... What do you think the Titan's would do in this situation? What would you like to see happen? I will possibly consider some ideas. I haven't figured out all the details yet! **

**Thank you for reading :)**

**-Carmen**

* * *

(Researched showed me that Jump City is located in California and Gotham City is located in New Jersey)

Robin

Ever single Teen Titan in existence has just been forced to flee and all I can think about is the fact the Starfire's boobs are pressed into my back. I crane my neck to sneak a peak at her face. She feels me shifting and she looks down at me with a small smile on her face. I notice that her cheeks are tear stained. If my arms weren't tightly secured by her alien strength, I would reach out to brush those tears away.

But I can't do that, and I'm not very good with words, so I just give a slight smile back. I see a flash of something in her eyes, possibly sadness. I don't know if that's from my cold shoulder or our current situation.

We've been flying for about three hours now. While flying, we've debated on where we go next. The issue is, we don't have any cash on us. But Raven does have a credit card that I didn't know about. Where she keeps it, I don't know. Do leotards have pockets?

So we had talked about going to Gotham, but I really don't want to involve Bruce, my father, in all of this quite yet. The team put up an argument with me; well, Raven did. So I ended up calling him on my communicator. Though he agreed that going to Gotham City wouldn't be the best idea at this time, he said he'd come up with something and let us know later. For now, we're supposed to fly for a few more hours and find a hotel. He put a couple thousand more in Raven's bank account for us.

After about five and a half hours of flying, we managed to get about 1,500 miles or so away from Jump City. We approached the Earth once again, making sure to land near a city. We walked hastily, as flying for five hours and only taking one break during that time left Beast Boy and the girls exhausted. Beast Boy so much that Cyborg had to sling him over his shoulder.

As we approach civilization, we start seeing signs that read Keystone City. I recall that this is Flash's city.

"Oh at last," Starfire speaks up. She's been silent for hours. "I see a hotel, yes?"

I look to where she points. "Yeah, Star. We could look for another, but I'm not too picky."

"It's almost 3 A.M. I don't care where we stay as long as we get Grass Stain and his drool off my damn shoulder!" says Cyborg, glaring disgustingly at the sleeping green boy. Raven actually lets out a light laugh.

We go into the hotel. The hotel concierge shoots us somewhat of a dirty look. I admit, we must look a little ragged. Raven is menacing with her hood up, Cyborg has a 17 year old slung over his shoulder, and Starfire rests her head sleepily on my shoulder. The concierge woman sets her book down on the counter in front of her and stands to greet us. Though her smile in not very convincing.

"Good… morning. How may I help you?"

The four of us look at each other. How many rooms? I hold up a number to Raven.

"Umm, three rooms please."

"Any preference?"

Starfire elbows me in the ribs. So I speak up. "Two with one bed and one with two, please."

She glances down at her desk. "I'm sorry, sir. But all the two bed rooms are occupied. So three one bed rooms?"

I sigh. "Yeah, sure." Well this whole situation is sure to be awkward.

"And under whose name are the rooms?"

Raven steps up to the desk, handing the woman her credit card. "Rachel Roth, I guess."

We all give her a strange look. None of us know each others real name. She waves us off.

"Very well, enjoy your stay." She hands Raven our keys and we all go up the elevator to the rooms. Cyborg drops Beast Boy of at his and Ravens room, where he comically lay feet to pillow, completely knocked out on the bed. Raven gives us a bleak look and closes the door. The remaining three of us just stare at each other.

"This is a room of ours, yes?"

I nod. Then I look to Cyborg who waggles his eyebrows at me. Starfire enters a room, leaving us in the hall.

"Hey, I'm not sleeping with her, man. That's all you. She's like my sister." He gives a mock shudder. "Good luck, buddy." He slaps me forcefully on the shoulder and enters a room opposite of mine and Starfire's.

I take a deep breath. _Inhale, exhale. _And I open the door.

I lock it well behind me. I fear that Slade may have followed us and gone against what he said. The lights are on in the room but Starfire isn't there. I frantically look around.

"Starfire?" I hear a door open.

"I was just in the bathroom, Robin. I shall take a shower before I try to sleep tonight. Is that okay?"

I gulp. Can I be alone in a room with Starfire? Especially when she's in the shower? This can bring on an endless amount of temptations for me.

"Uh, yeah Star. That's fine. I'll wait to go to sleep until you're done."

"Thank you, Robin. It will only take a few minutes." She shuts the bathroom door behind her again.

So I go further into the room and by the bed. I take off my utility belt. Kinda hard to sleep with weapons on your hips. But I make sure to keep it close to my side of the bed. I remove my boots and detach my cape. But really, that's all I can do. We had to leave the tower without our possessions. If Bruce doesn't get back to us by 10 A.M. tomorrow, we'll have to get some new clothes. Especially if we're supposed to be in hiding.

There are a couple layers of blanket on the bed. When Starfire is done with her shower, I'll have to ask her which one she wants. I mean, I wouldn't mind sharing the blankets with her. But I can see how she'd be uncomfortable with it. Hell, I should be uncomfortable with it.

But I tuck up under the blankets while I'm waiting for her, and I turn on the T.V. The news is already on the screen before I can even choose a channel.

News Anchor: "We're in Jump City now and what you're seeing are the burning remains of Titan's Tower. Where have our heroes gone?"

I change it, not even caring what the next channel is. I grip the remote tightly in anger. But I know I must control it. Starfire becomes upset when I am angry, and I have a tendency to direct my anger at her.

I hear the bathroom door open. "Um, hello? Robin?"

I scramble up from the bed. "What is it, Star?"

"I seem to have, um, nothing to wear?" She finishes her sentence questioningly. I slightly chuckle at her innocence.

"I know. Tomorrow we'll have to go out shopping." I see her walk from the bathroom to the closet across the hall. She's in nothing but a towel, which barely settles beneath her so incredibly perfect ass… Dear Lord, help me.

I clear my throat. "For now, we'll just have to settle with just our uniforms."

"Oh!" Her shout causes me to jump. "Robin, I have found sleepwear!" She flies happily into the room holding two fluffy white garments on hangers.

"Star? Those are robes."

"She turns them towards herself and studies then further. "I suppose they are. Well, do you mind if I wear this while sleeping? I have learned the hard way that my uniform is most uncomfortable to sleep in."

A vision pops into my head. Starfire sleeping, and her robe accidentally unties. Oh. God. I gulp again. "Uhh, sure Star. Just… make sure you tie it tight enough." My voice is shaky.

She smiles and goes back into the bathroom. She's quickly changed into the robe and came back out into the main room. She settles onto her side of the bed and squirms down into the covers. I glance over at her and stifle a chuckle. She looks adorable.

"Star, if you want we could each have a blanket of our own." I show her the layers of blankets on the bed.

"That is okay, Robin. I am already so comfortable."

I nod and drop the subject, though my stomach flutters slightly. Sure, the whole thing with Slade is pretty scary, but sharing a bed with Starfire… terrifying.

I scoot down further in the bed. But while I do so, my uniform rides up in… uncomfortable places. I hate sleeping in my uniform just as much as Starfire, but I think it's necessary. I try to settle in the blankets, pulling my uniform around as I do.

"Robin, are you alright?" I look over at her. Her slightly damp hair is draped around her. The blanket pulled up to her chin. She smiles at me. "Perhaps you should just sleep in the robe. You would sleep better. And we need our rest."

I want to tell her no, that it's not necessary, but she's looking at me with her big, green eyes and I can't seem to form words. I just nod and get up from the bed.

I go into the bathroom after grabbing the spare robe. As I change, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I had never really noticed the scars on my chest until those few months I had with Starfire. She would always trace them with her fingers when I held her close to me…

I'm realizing tonight how much I miss her. I mean, I see her every day and sometime we hang out just the two of us like we did before when we were just best friends. But I've tried to keep enough distance between us where things wouldn't get intimate again. But being with her, alone in a hotel room, away from our home… I know that I need her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Please review my story! I like to hear feedback. Here's a question... What do you think the Titan's would do in this situation? What would you like to see happen? I will possibly consider some ideas. I haven't figured out all the details yet! **

**Thank you for reading :)**

**-Carmen**

* * *

Starfire 

I wake up to the sun shining through a small crack in the curtains. Subconsciously, I find it odd that I seem to be facing the curtains in a different way than I usually do in my room. Did I rearrange my bedroom furniture?

I shift, realizing that I am laying on something hard, but not uncomfortable. I open my eyes and see a white, fluffy mass. The robes.

I shoot up into a sitting position, heart racing. Robin! I forgot we had to share a bed. I was sleeping on his chest! His strong, warm, muscular chest…

_Starfire,_ I say to myself, _do not think these things about Robin, your leader, who does not want you. _Yes, I remind myself that he does not want me. And I do not want my heart to be broken once more.

Robin stirs. I can't help but stare at his face. He still wears his mask, even when he sleeps. I wish I could pull it off and see the rest of his face. His eyes are unknown to me. What color are they? I imagine a mysterious gray…

"Starfire?" He lifts his head and looks around, then runs his hand through his hair.

"Good morning, Robin. Did you sleep well?" I stifle a laugh. His hair is sticking up.

He looks at me. "What?"

I point to the top of my own head. "Your hair is all over the place." I laugh again as he smoothes it down.

He gives me a mischievous look. "Oh you think that's funny?" He sits up and leans toward me, a smirk on his face. And I know what he's doing.

"No, Robin!" With both hands, he shakes my hair around crazily. I laugh uncontrollably, as does he. It is such a beautiful sound, his laugh. When he lets go and acts his age. I love it when he's like this with me. My heart swells.

I use my alien strength to latch onto his wrists and pin him down. Our laughing slowly dies down as we try to catch our breath. When calmed down, I find myself looking into his masked eyes. A large smile settles on his face. I smile back.

There is a knock and the door, but we just keep staring at each other. "Oh," I say, "I am sorry." I let go of his wrists so he can answer the door. I watch him walk away in his white fuzzy robe and I laugh once more.

"Dude!" I hear Beast Boy's voice. I fly over to the doorway to see what he's fussing about. He and Cyborg are standing before Robin. I wonder briefly where Raven is.

Beast Boy and Cyborg shout at the same time, "DAMN DUDE!" I give them questioning looks. Robin face palms himself.

Cyborg lifts his hand toward Robin. "Nice, man! Give me five." I move to stand by Robin, who rejected the high-fiving of Cyborg.

"Friend Cyborg, why is it that Robin is displaying to you such a displeased frown on his face?"

"It's okay, Star. They're just being immature." Robin grabs my shoulders and attempts to spin me around into the other room. Nevertheless, I hold my ground.

"No, tell me what they are "dude-ing" about. Beast Boy?"

Robin jerks his head to Beast Boy, ordering him with his facial expression not to speak. But I shoot daggers at him as well.

"Um, well, you guys shared a room last night, and now you're in these slinky little robes. And your hair is all messed up… it kinda looks like you guys-" Robin punches him in the arm. My cheeks blush relentlessly. I understand. They think that Robin and I made love last night.

"I can assure you, such things will never happen between Robin and me. How dare you make such assumptions?" I storm away into the bathroom and slam the door shut. I strip off the robe and start the shower. I hear muffled voices outside the door. One angry, two apologetic. I step into the warm, refreshing water, sighing in pleasure. I hear the outside door shut. I am sure that Robin scolded the two boys. I admit that I'm always a little more sensitive to their humor when it involves Robin and I. Otherwise, I find them quite hilarious.

There is a knock on the bathroom door. "Uhh, Star?"

"You may come in, Robin."

The door opens. "Oh, you're in the shower. I can just talk to you when you're done."

"Unnecessary, Robin. You may stay in here and speak to me. I do not mind." I run the shampoo through my hair. The stuff the hotel supplies smells like roses.

"Um, okay. I just wanted to say sorry about the guys. I told them to lay off."

"Thank you, Robin. But I do hope you were not too harsh on them."

He makes a "pshh" sound. "They deserved it. Expect an apology later when we head out."

"Okay. Thanks again." I rub soap along my body, imagining Robin's hands. I wish he would just come in here with me. My heart rate speeds up.

"Star?" I freeze. Can he somehow read thoughts? That would be most embarrassing.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Um, when you say 'such things will never happen' between us, umm… never mind."

"It is okay, Robin, I simply meant we are merely friends. You have made things very clear. I understand that you do not want me…" I begin rinsing the rest of the conditioner out of my hair, my eyes slightly tearing up with emotion. "And that we can only be friends because we are teammates." It is silent for a long time.

"Star, it's not that I don't want you…" His voice sounds pained.

I shut off the water. "I am sorry, Robin, but you must exit now. I am done with the showering." Without saying a word, he leaves the room.

* * *

Before getting ready to leave our rooms, Cyborg and Beast Boy as to see me. They apologize to me for how they behaved, but I assure them that I am unharmed.

The five of us sneak down to the lobby. More people will be out now than there were at 3 A.M. We manage to leave the hotel without being seen. We walk through town, making sure that we walk through alleyways and behind buildings. Beast Boy and Raven hold hands, and I stare at them enviously. Robin suggests that we go shopping so that we do not have only our uniforms to wear anymore. The issue with this is that all we have right now is our uniforms… so how do we go shopping without being recognized?

We tried to think of who looks the most normal. I am an alien with orange skin, Raven has gray-ish skin, Beast boy has green skin, and Cyborg is part robot. That left Robin, but there's no way he could pick out anything decent for the girls to wear. Okay, maybe Raven would not be so meticulous…

So we tried to think of another plan.

"Perhaps we could just ask the salespeople to pretend they never saw us?"

"Even if they didn't speak out to the press, Slade will know that we made ourselves seen," says Raven.

"Guys, I just don't know how we can do this safely."

Suddenly, Beast Boy says, "Wait!" We all stop walking and look at him. "We're pretty desperate, right?" We all nod our heads. "Well then I have an idea." We all groan simultaneously. "No, no, no! I swear this time it's actually decent!" So we let him tell us.

This is Beast Boy's idea: Beast Boy is going to get into the building first. He will create a ruckus that will draw the attention of the salespeople. When they all leave the main floor of the store, he will signal Raven who will mask their eyes with a strip of her black magic. Then we will move quickly to find clothes.

Robin puts up a fight. He says this sounds like the work of criminals. However, we assure him that we will leave a sufficient amount of money on the counter for them. We get him to agree… barely.

Then we pick a store, one that will provide clothes for both men and women. We will have to make a second stop at a store that will have clothes that will fit Cyborg. Beast Boy enters the building. When he gives the signal, we follow Raven into the store. She leaves the main floor to find the salespeople and stays with them. I am to pick out something for her. Beast Boy joins us shortly after.

I grab a barely knee-length sundress for me. I also find this cute pair of wedges. Then I get this cute little navy blue V-neck and a pair of jean Capri's for Raven. I figure it is modest enough for her.

"Hurry, Star. It's been five minutes." I follow Robin out the door as Beast Boy drops some money on the counter. We head outside to find Cyborg and Raven. I hand her the clothes I grabbed for her. "Well, they're not… horrible," she says with a reassuring smile.

We repeat Beast Boy's plan at a Big and Tall store down the street. While Cyborg picks something out, the rest of us change in the bathrooms of the store. My dress fits me quite nicely. It's shorter than I thought it would be though.

I head outside to wait for the others. I am the first one out. Beast Boy is probably waiting for Raven. "Starfire, you look great." I turn to the direction of Robin's voice and I smile at him.

He's wearing dark wash jeans that settle low on his hips with a black shirt. He knows that I am "checking him out". "Shirts a little tight," he says. He pulls at it a bit, but I rest my hands on his shoulders.

"It looks… quite hot, actually." He blushes.

"Okay, ya'll I think we're good!" Cyborg walks out into the alley with Raven and Beast Boy. I always thought we looked quite nice in civilian clothes. Though I will miss our uniforms.

Robin's communicator goes off. It must be Batman. "Bruce," he says. We all know who Batman is. Robin told us about his adoptive father about two years ago. We were all surprised that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Beast Boy was especially excited.

"D-… Robin." We all look at Robin, he waves us off. "I've figured something out for you. I have a few connections in South Carolina… none that can be traced back to you, but they can help you out. We have a safe house for you in Fayerville. It's a city, but not a huge one. I don't foresee any issues there. A few cars will be supplied for you. I'll send you the coordinates." He hangs up.

"Alright, Titans. Let's go."

* * *

After another five and a half hours of flying, we make it to Fayerville. It's about 6 o'clock in the evening now but the Carolina sun burns brightly. We land just outside of town and walk the rest of the way. The small city is nothing compared to Jump, my home, but it is still quite beautiful. There are arrangements of flowers and bushes along the sidewalk. All different blue and pinks, such wonderful colors.

I can see in the distance that there is a large ferris wheel, like the one at the fair in Jump. Perhaps there is a fair going on here as well. It would be nice to attend and perhaps take our mind off things for a few hours.

We continue walking. I "ooh" and "ahh" at several little boutiques housing bikinis and sundresses and cute little accessories. Robin smiles at me, for what reason I am not sure. But it makes me feel… special.

"We're getting close. Just turn left down this next road up here." We follow his lead as he looks at his communicator. I look at all the houses on the street. What one will be ours?

"Here it is. Just two more houses down on the right."

I gasp. "Oh, it is glorious!"

The house is two stories tall and painted in a beautiful white. Marble steps lead up to the front doors, which are stained glass. White pillars line the front of the house, giving it a regal appearance. There is a large balcony on the second floor. I hope that is my room.

The team heads in but I stay back for a moment to look at it. I did not even notice Robin standing next to me.

"Beautiful," he says. But he isn't looking at the house. He just stares into my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I was feeling ambitious today! Please review my last two chapters!**

**-Carmen :)**

* * *

Robin

I can't help but chuckle at Starfire's reaction to the house.

She thought the outside was amazing, but I thought she was going to pass out when we got inside. Cyborg went to go check out the cars in the garage, Raven went to go pick out a room, and BB is trying to find a phone to order a pizza. I admit, I am starving. We haven't eaten all day.

So it's just Starfire and I alone. But she hasn't even moved out of the entry room yet. She's been staring at the chandelier for, like, five minutes. I can understand her intrigue by the room. There are old painting lining the walls, a large double staircase on either wall leading to the second floor, and this giant tapestry rug with all sorts of images and colors. It really is awesome.

I finally get her to look around in the other rooms. The kitchen is large, but nothing too spectacular. There is a dining room off the kitchen with a table for twelve people. But I don't expect that we'll be having parties any time soon. There are two "main" rooms. One could be considered a den, I suppose. Bruce must have given specifics about us. There are huge flat screen TV's is both rooms, but the den has gaming systems as well as computers. There is another room that could be called the library, seeing how there's nothing but books and couches. This is definitely for Raven.

There is also this really cool sunroom in the back. The walls are all glass and there are many places to sit. It's a good relaxation place. I bet Starfire will spend a lot of time in here to get some sun.

The sunroom overlooks the backyard. And there is a swimming pool. Not that we used ours on the roof of the Tower so much, but it seems to be way hotter here than back home.

_Back home,_ I think. This is our home now, I guess. Our temporary hide out home. But I already miss the Tower.

Starfire lingers for a long time in each room, running her fingers along the furniture. I wonder what she is thinking about.

"Don't you want to see the upstairs?" She follows me to the grand staircases in the entry room. But of course she doesn't walk up the steps. I realize that we didn't have staircases in the Tower. Well, none that we'd have to walk on all the time. Just for the basement. We always used elevators.

Once upstairs we head down the hallway to find Raven. There are seven bedrooms in the house, some bigger than others, but hopefully this won't turn into a huge argument between all of us.

Just then, Raven walks out from a room on our right. "This one is ours," she says.

"How joyous, Raven. You and Beast Boy will be sharing?" Starfire is always asking about their relationship. I know Raven doesn't like it, but she puts up with it well enough. No one likes to hurt an alien girl's feelings. Especially one with laser eyes and super strength.

"Well… yes. Don't worry; I didn't take the one with the balcony." Starfire beams. She flies quickly down the hall in search of that room. Once out of sight, I hear her squeal with glee. She should be distracted for a few minutes.

"Raven, I"

"I'm not blind, Robin. I can see what's going on with you and Starfire."

"Yeah, I just… I realized last night that I really need her. Especially now. I think I could actually… well, you know."

"Robin, you are so emotionally retarded. Falling in love with Starfire isn't going to kill you. And you can't really be afraid that anyone is going to use her against you now. We're not even allowed to fight. And you know, Slade probably would've tried something with her even before you had ever dated. There's always been something between you guys. You've just been so stupid about it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But she thinks that I don't want her. She thinks that that's a reason why I broke up with her."

"Well you know Starfire. She may be happy all the time on the outside, but it's hard for her to understand things sometimes, and she always thinks the worst. Just talk to her. I'm sure she'll let me know how it goes." She starts walking down the hallway to the stairs.

"Hey," I call out to her. She turns to look at me. "There's a library downstairs." She smiles at me, points down the hall to where Starfire is in her room, and goes back down the stairs.

I look to where she pointed. Starfire is standing in the doorway of her room how the hall. She waves her hand frantically, signaling me to join her. Then she disappears back into her room.

When I get down to where she is, I find her with her balcony doors wide open and she's sitting on the ledge. I laugh lightly. She's always been so interesting.

"Hello, Robin. Please, come look at the marvelous view."

I sit next to her on the ledge. Over the trees you can see the ferris wheel that Starfire was talking to us about earlier. She wants to find out if it's a fair. I think that playing around there would take her mind off the situation. I'd like to see her happy again.

I look at her sitting next to me. Her expression is calm and thoughtful. "What are you thinking about?"

She smiles sadly. "I do like it here, Robin, but I miss our home dearly." I see tears threaten her eyes. I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers.

"I know. I miss it too. But hopefully this is only temporary." Even I'm not convinced by my words. She grimaces.

"I fear that even you believe this is hopeless. Robin, you are the strongest of us all. If you do not think that we will ever go home to Jump City and be freed of Slade, then we probably never will." A tear spills onto her cheek. I wipe it away with my free hand, then grab her face so she looks at me.

"Star, it's not that I don't believe that things won't get better. We just need to figure things out first. For now, we just need to lay low and hope no one figures out who we are. We have to pretend to be normal. And that reminds me." I get off the balcony and grab her hand once again, leading her into her bedroom. I walk her over to her vanity and move her in front of her mirror.

"I got these for you. I hope you think they look okay. It's just too hide your eyes, just incase." I pull the sunglasses from my pocket and place them on her face. She just stares into the mirror not saying anything for a while. I begin to worry.

She takes them off, carefully folding them up and looking down at her hands.

"They are beautiful, Robin. But I do not know if I understand. Are my eyes… do you not… what is wrong with them?"

"No, Star, there is nothing wrong with them. They are just different than human eyes. Your entire eye is green. If we are ever suspected of being the Titans, then you should wear these to avoid that suspicion." She looks at me. The tears still in her eyes.

"So you do not think that they are ugly?" For a minute, I don't think she's serious. How can anyone ever think she's ugly? I shake my head.

"Starfire, don't you remember what I said earlier? You are beautiful. Your eyes are beautiful."

She smiles. "So you were talking about me before, not the house."

"You're way prettier than the house," I say jokingly. She laughs.

"Well I should certainly hope so." Her smile is contagious.

I guess there's no better time than now. My stomach twists in knots. "Star, you remember earlier when you said that I didn't want you?" She just nods her head, her smile fading. "Why do you think that?"

She looks away from me. "Well, I just thought that it were true. I could understand why you would not want me. And when you broke up with me, I thought that it was confirmed."

"No, Star. That is definitely not it. I never broke up with you because I didn't want you. I want you more than anything." She looks at me again, hope in her eyes.

"Really?" Her voice sounds strained, like she's fighting back a lump in her throat.

"Yes. I just thought that it was unsafe for us to be together."

"You believed that villains would use me to hurt you."

"Star, I've never feared for myself. I don't care if he hurts me, just as long as he doesn't do it through you. But Raven made me realize that he could have done that all along, even before we were dating. Everyone knows that we've always shared something special." I take the sunglasses, setting them down, and I grab her hands. I pull her close to me so she must look me in the eyes. Well, in the mask. I run my thumb across her cheekbone.

"And I know things are getting tough right now, Starfire. But I'm not scared for me. I know that if I step out of line, Slade won't kill me. No, he'll kill you. My team. He will hurt me by hurting my heart because he knows that I will go to him. It's too easy for him to kill me with those probes. No, no. He's got to do it himself. But I'm not afraid to die, Star. I'm afraid of loosing you."

I lock my hands into her long, red hair and pull her face to mine, kissing her with all of my strength. I have been fighting with myself to push her away for so long that I didn't even realize how broken I was without her. But right now, kissing her, being with her again, I feel right. I feel like as long as she is by my side, this will all work out. She has always been the hopeful one. And now I need her hope more than ever to help me lead this team, and Titan's all over, back into the world.

We break away from each other, but only to look at each other. I know that I could never get enough of her. Not for the rest of my life.

"Robin… I do not understand. What about-"

"No matter how much I am beaten, how much I am hurt, nothing will ever hurt more than not being with you. I've missed you, Star."

"And I've miss you, Robin." And our lips meet in another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Please review my story! I like to hear feedback. **

**Thank you for reading :)**

**-Carmen**

* * *

Starfire

"YO! WE GOT PIZZA DOWN HERE!" I break the kiss as I jump, startled by Cyborg's voice. Robin laughs, kind of sounding annoyed. I rub my hand along his cheek. I am so utterly and completely happy in this moment.

"Your face has the stubble," I tease. He leans in close and rubs his cheek against mine playfully. "Ow!" I say, obviously joking. He kisses me several times on the cheek and once on the lips before grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs.

We head into the kitchen where we find the rest of the team eating. I think about the beautiful dining room that came with the house and I almost feel sorry for it. I bet that we will all be neglecting that quite a bit. I grab a seat in a bar stool next to Raven at the little island in the middle of the kitchen. I am absolutely starving. Robin sets down a bottle of mustard next to me and I smile.

"Did you guys not notice the fully equipped refrigerator? There's plenty of food in it. We could have avoided spending the money," says Robin. "Man, I think Bruce is happy to help us with money when its needed." Cyborg talks with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah dude," says Beast Boy as he reaches for another piece. "He already left a credit card for each of us inside the safe in the living room. I don't think he's being stingy with his cash." Credit cards? Glorious!

"Oh, Raven! Let us find the mall of shopping! We do not have any clothes besides the ones on our backs." Raven seems to cringe. But it does not hurt my feelings. I know how she feels about shopping.

"Well… I suppose, since it is necessary. But let's just go tomorrow."

"But Raven, what are we to sleep in?"

"Starfire, you'll have your own room tonight. No one will see you."

I think about what she has said. "See me what?"

Robin clears his throat. Raven looks at him, then at the two other boys in the kitchen. They are both staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Um, we'll talk later, Starfire." Raven looks at Beast Boy. "And close your mouth." Beast Boy does so and frowns at Raven like a scolded two year old.

"Okay, okay. Clothes aren't our biggest problem right now. We really need to get things figured out if we're going to have to stay here for a while." Robin looks around at us. "We have to go by different names, not our hero names."

"You all know my name. For the record, you can just call me Dick." Cyborg and Beast Boy try to contain their laughter. Robin shoots them a dirty look. Because he told us who Batman was, we were all able to figure out who he was as well. Everyone knows Bruce Wayne's adoptive son Richard Grayson. But he had asked us not to call him by that name. We didn't ask why. "And I guess we all know Raven's name?" He is referring to the other night at the hotel. We all glance at her.

She sighs. "Yeah. Rachel Roth. So, I have to go by that now, huh?" Robin nods. "That's just great," she says.

"Friend Raven, I do not understand why you reject your name. It is quite beautiful," I say.

"Well, Star, you don't exactly insist that we call you by your Tamaranean name," says Raven in an annoyed tone of voice.

I lower my head. "I suppose I do prefer my Earth name. But on Tamaran, I am called Koriand'r. 'And'r' is my surname. 'Kori' is the equivalent to 'star' in English."

Robin looks to me. "We might have to call you Kori Anders, Star. It sounds more Earthy." I nod my head. But I do not really care for this.

"So," says Robin, turning to face the other boys, "what about you two?" They look at each other for a moment. Then Cyborg clears his throat.

"Victor Stone. But I've always preferred Vic." We look at Beast Boy.

He mumbles something too silently for us to really make out.

"Uhh, what?"

He sighs. "Garfield Logan."

"BA HA HA!" Cyborg literally explodes with laughter. Tears spring from his eyes as his face begins to turn purple. Beast Boy sits with a glum expression as we wait for the laughter to stop. I try to suppress a chuckle, as does Robin. Raven already knew his name, but still almost laughs at Cyborg's reaction.

"Dude, seriously, enough!" Beast Boy gets up and leaves the room. Suddenly, a hand of black magic smacks Cyborg up the head as Raven follows him out.

"C'mon grass stain, I'm just teasing!" He continues to laugh as he also leaves the room. My smile fades as I start to think about my name. My real name.

"Hey," Robin says as he reaches for my hands. "What's up?"

I shake my head. "Nothing is up, Robin. Er, Richard. I don't know if I can remember to call you that."

"Yeah, this will be difficult for all of us. But as long as it keeps us safe for now, we can't really complain. Well, maybe Beast Boy can." That makes me laugh. He smiles at me. "You know, I like how my name sounds when you say it. Normally, people just call me Dick, not Richard."

I look at him, somewhat confused. "Do you wish for me to call you Dick?"

"Nah, you can call me Richard. But only you." He kisses me on the nose, and I giggle. "I like your name. Why haven't you ever used it on Earth?"

"I have… the mixed feelings about my name." His expression tells me to continue. "I guess you could say that I had the 'rocky relationship' with my parents and my sister. I do not mind Kori, it is And'r."

"Why is that?"

"It is not something that I wish to talk about at this moment, Robin. Richard. Perhaps another time, yes?" I smile, but only slightly.

He smiles back reassuringly. "Yes." And he kisses me.

* * *

At about 8:30, Beast Boy recovered from Cyborg's torture, and we all reconvened in the living room to finish discussing things.

Robin begins again. "Okay, so I sent a message to Batman asking that he obtain birth certificates and drivers licenses with our names on them. He confirmed that the credit cards that he has given to us already had our real names on them. He has really done his homework on you guys, I guess. But anyway, that way we can get jobs to blend in more with the people in this city. Nothings more suspicious than four rich teenagers and a twenty year old living together in a huge house with no responsibility. People would question us.

"So tomorrow, we'll go shopping for close and really anything else that we need. Other than that, we just need to lay low." Robin crosses his arms in finality. We absorb everything quietly for a moment. But Beast Boy breaks the silence.

"That's it?" We all look at him. "Where's the 'here's how we're gonna become the Teen Titans again' plan? Not the 'here's how we're gonna live the rest of our lives as normal losers' plan." I admit, I am wondering the same thing. What has happened to Robin?

Robin sighs. "I don't really know what to say right now, guys. I think we just need some time right now."

"Time to what?" Beast Boy stands up from the couch to face Robin. "Time to let the world think we've gone to shit? Time to waste away? Maybe you can give everything up, but I sure can't."

"You think I'm giving up?"

"That's exactly what I think."

Robin stares at him, expression grave. He seems to be letting the words sink in. Raven, Cyborg, and I glance nervously at each other. Beast Boy holds his ground.

"I don't know if you guys understand our situation fully."

Beast Boy scoffs. "Do ya think we're idiots? Slade explained it to us. If we fight crime again, we're toast. He just wants us to blend in and do nothing."

"No," says Robin. "That's what he wants the others to do. But he has a hidden agenda for us." We all just stare at him for a moment. He runs his hand through his hair angrily and lets out a sigh. "We are in more danger than any of the other Titans. All Slade wants is to get rid of the five of us. The Jump City Titans. It's just another perk if he stops all of them."

My heart clenches. I never thought of it that way. Slade never used to want anything with the others. Only ever us.

Robin sighs once again. "He won't kill us for trying to fight crime again. He'll kill us whenever he damn well pleases." He sits down in the chair behind him and drops his head in his hands. My heart goes to him. He must have been thinking about this a lot.

"Well then we can't let him kill us," says Cyborg, standing up. "If we figure out how to destroy these probes inside us, then for one, we're free, two, we can find the others and help them, and last but not least, we can kick Slade's ass."

"Do you think you can figure out how to destroy them?" asks Beast Boy.

"Don't know until I try. I'll ask Batman and see if I can get some equipment over here like we had at the Tower. We can set up a lab in the basement." Cyborg and Beast Boy head into the other room to discuss things further.

I have not taken my eyes off Robin since he sat down, and he hasn't moved an inch. It always worries me when he shuts down like this. He does not have an office to lock himself away in this time, but I am certain he will spend many hours hiding away in his room thinking. That frightens me. I just got him back. I do not want to lose him to Slade now.

Raven gets up from where she was sitting and walks over to Robin. She puts a hand on his shoulder without saying a word. He must know that it is not my touch. He and Raven share a special bond, one that I am not jealous of. I will need all the help I can get while trying to save Robin from himself.

Robin looks up at Raven. I wish I could see what his eyes are saying. Raven nods and walks away, leaving just the two of us in the room once again. I get up and walk to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to stand. He doesn't protest as I lead him upstairs to my room. Once I close the door behind me, I turn to look at him.

He is taller than I am now, by two inches. I look up at him but his head is hung, and I cannot see his face. I place my hands on either side of his jaw and rub my thumbs soothingly across his skin. He reaches up for my hands, gripping them tightly. But I can tell that it does not mean to stop, does not mean not to touch him. I have hardly seen this side of Robin. His vulnerable side. And I do not like to see it, for it is heartbreaking. His hands slide down my arms, pulling me closer to him, until he yanks me into his arms, his head in the crook of my neck.

I wrap my arms around him and stand with him for as long as her needs. I speak soothing words as he breaks down.

"I do believe that we will solve this problem. Cyborg and Beast Boy will figure out how to disarm the probes in our bodies. And once we are out of danger, we can save the others. We have faced hard tasks, this is just another that we will overcome. You will see, Robin. Everything will be okay."

He pulls back away from me but presses his forehead against mine.

"You give me hope," he says. Then he presses his lips to mine with such forces, I can feel his sorrow. And while my heart hurts for him, I must be strong.

Our lips separate once more, but we stay in each other's arms. I move my hands back to his face, playing on the edge of his mask. I will never get used to the fact that he is mine and I am allowed to hold him in such ways.

"You know, civilians do not normally wear masks." He smiles, though I know that he is uncomfortable with having his mask off. But he adjusts my hands so that I am pinching the fabric of his mask. Without saying a word, he nods, signaling for me to remove it.

My breath comes shakily. I have long waited for this. For him to completely open up, not just to me, but to our team. I slowly inch off the black and white fabric from his cream skin. My breath completely comes off as the mask does.

What I never expected was how absolutely wondrous his eyes would be. They were the rarest shade of blue. Light, with flecks of dark throughout. On this outside, Robin is hard, strong, and mature beyond his years. His eyes hold his innocence.

"I could live forever looking into your eyes, Richard Grayson." He smiles a true smile. He looks down shyly, but I lift his chin back up. "Oh no you don't," I say teasingly. "Do not deny me this blessing. You are beautiful."

He snorts. "That's not something you say to a guy, Star. You say like handsome, or hot, or something."

"And you are all of those things, but your heart and soul are also beautiful." I kiss him on the lips and he kisses back. In light of the situation at hand, this has been one of the best days of my life.

We spend a few more hours in my room. There is a TV across from my bed, and I allow Robin to choose a channel. I do not care where we are or what we are doing as long as we're together.

At about one o'clock in the morning, Robin starts to get up from my bed. When I ask him what he is doing, he responds, "It's getting late. I assume you would like to go to bed now."

I grab his hand and pull him back down by me. "Please, stay with me for tonight." And he does not ask why. He just holds me in his arms as his heartbeat lulls me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin

There is nothing better than waking up with Starfire. I mean, Kori.

Her head is tucked into my neck with her arm thrown across my chest. My arms rest over her comfortably. The only issue is he leg thrown over my hips. Her very exposed thigh. It's kind of turning me on.

Okay, don't think about Starfire. Don't embarrass yourself. Pretend she's not here and maybe you won't… you know…harden up. But then she shifts her body in her sleep. Her leg moves around over my waist, only adding fuel to the fire. Damn my nineteen year old hormones.

Don't think don't think don't think don't think. Starfire stretches out her arm and lifts her head up to look at me.

"Good morning…Richard. I trust you slept pleasantly?" I just nodded my head. She continued stretch, slightly lifting up her leg. I took that opportunity to lightly swing it off of me. I don't think she really noticed or cared. I roll over onto my stomach and press my face into the pillow.

"What is the matter?" Starfire rubs my back. "Do you not feel well?"

I lift my head up slightly. "Just tired," I say. But really, I'm waiting for my bellow-the-belt issue to disappear.

She leans down and kisses me on the cheek. "Well," she says, "do you think that a massage would help to wake you up?" I feel the bed move, and before I can tell her no, she's straddling my back. This is not helping.

I try to subtly wiggle away, but I only end up flipping onto my back. Also not a good position for my situation. Starfire is right over my manhood, and I can tell by the look on her face that she's put the puzzle pieces together.

"Is that… you?" I close my eyes and nod my head. It feels like I'm blushing. Oh, God I'm making a fool out of myself. Now she's going to think I'm a perv or something.

"Umm, I am going to take a shower." She hovers off of me and flies into the bathroom connected to her bedroom. I'm left lying on her bed completely embarrassed.

When I gather up what's left of my pride and dignity, I get up from the bed and find my shirt. I had to sleep in jeans, and the buttons have made permanent imprints on my stomach. I didn't think it would be appropriate to sleep in just boxers with Starfire. She slept in her dress. She's not happy about having to wear it to the mall today. But the sooner we get some new clothes, the better.

I find my mask on the floor where Starfire dropped it yesterday. That wasn't as tough as I thought it was going to be. I guess if I were to reveal my entire self, it would be Starfire before the rest. I'm glad it made her happy.

I head down stairs to the kitchen where I find the rest of the team. Beast Boy is pouting next to Raven at the kitchen island while Cyborg is making pancakes and bacon.

"Fully stocked kitchen, my ass!" Beast Boy shouts at me when I walk into the room. I just stare at him, puzzled. "Dude! There's no fucking tofu!" Only Beast Boy could get so emotional over tofu and it wouldn't even seem strange. I just shrug, and he puffs out a breath exasperatedly. I laugh.

I walk up next to Cy at the stove and clap him on his back. "Morning." I say.

He looks over at me with a sly smile. "How's your girl? Did she get enough sleep last night?" He winks at me.

"Man, do you really want to talk about her that way? She's like your sister." He considered that for a moment as a disgusted frown settles on his face.

"You're right, dude. Don't touch her," he says fiercely. I put my hands up as if to say "don't shoot".

"You brought it up," I say, as I grab a piece of bacon. He smacks me on the hand.

"Manners, my man. You can't flutter your pretty-boy blue eyes at me. Sit your ass down." I wink at him, but do as he says.

Raven is reading a book with a cup of tea in front of her. Beast Boy lay with his head down on the countertop. I see the newspaper sitting in the middle of the kitchen island. I go to reach for it, but stop myself. I fear the stories on the missing Titans all over the world. Raven notices my hesitance.

"I know. I thought the same thing. Maybe we should cancel the subscription. It will only drive us crazy."

"I wonder if we could get rid of the news channel for our TV, too." I say. Best to avoid all sources of information regarding criminal activity. Especially local. I don't need to be having anyone fall into temptation.

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire walks into the room and takes a seat at the island next to me. I kiss her on the cheek as she settles into her chair. She smiles brightly. Then she blushes and looks away. Shit. She's thinking about this morning. I reach for her hand and feel relief when she doesn't reject me. Well, I don't think she's too creeped out.

"Breakfast, y'all!" Cyborg sets a platter with the pancakes and bacon onto the island. We all fill our plates. But Beast Boy avoids the bacon.

"We are all going shopping today, yes?" She looks to me.

"I'm down," I say.

Raven nods. "Yeah, I need clothes. And better tea." She grimaces at her cup.

"Well Batman got back to me this morning and says some guys will be bringing in some equipment for testing and whatnot. I don't know when it's coming in, but I want to be here when it does. I'm staying back."

"Well I'm going!" Beast Boy must have stopped sulking about the bacon. "I need some new comics. That library shit is stuffy and boring." Raven shoots him a dirty look.

So after breakfast, everyone but Cyborg piles into silver Dodge Journey. I climb into the passenger seat and plug in the coordinates for a mall that Starfire found on the internet. She sits in the back seat with Beast Boy discussing all the places they want to go. Raven sits in the passenger seat next to me. She shakes her head.

"What?" I ask her.

"They fight so hard to keep their mind off of the scary things," she says.

I nod in agreement. "But they help to keep us distracted, too."

After about ten minutes of driving, we get to the mall. I go to reach for a pair of sunglasses but Raven stops me. "If you cover your eyes, you still look like Robin." I don't want to agree with her, but I know she's right.

We head into the mall, Raven and Beast Boy hand in hand, Starfire and I also holding hands. It occurs to me that maybe Cyborg didn't want to be a fifth wheel. Maybe I'll have to ask him about that later.

The three of us follow Starfire as she hits several stores. She assists me in picking out a whole new wardrobe from casuals to dress clothes. I think a lot of it was unnecessary, but I know that shopping helps relieve her stress. She also asked my opinion on several items of clothing. I don't really think that my opinion mattered, but it was nice that she asked.

We were almost done at the mall when Starfire latched onto Raven's wrist. As she walked away, she called back to us, "We shall only take a few minutes!" Beast Boy and I watch wide-eyed and open-mouthed as the two girls stroll into Victoria's Secret. As she walks away with Raven in tow, Starfire looks back at me and wings. She WINKS! My stomach twisted I began to sweat as my mind went crazy over what she could buy in there. I can tell that Beast Boy is wondering the same thing about Raven. But Raven isn't the one that wanted to go in there, Starfire was.

The two of us head over to a bench across from the store. We sit in silence, still stunned at the fact that our girlfriends just waltzed into a notorious lingerie store.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Warning- as this story continues and Starfire and Robin's relationship deepens, things will get a little raunchier. It is rated M, but it's going to be a slow build up. **

**- Carmen**

* * *

Starfire

My heart flutters at Robin's face when I turned my head back to wink at him. I planned on going into Victoria's Secret after I looked at the store listings on the mall website this morning. After the incident with Robin this morning, I knew that I had to do something to make him feel more comfortable with me.

Even if I decide not to buy anything in here, my going into the store at all will spark his interest. Then he will ask me about it, and the topic of intimacy will come up no matter what. He was always awkward about those things. If I were to explain it by the Earthling terms of the "bases", I would say that we have only gotten to second. When we were first dating, we had gotten to the point where we were comfortable around each other without shirts. But I can tell that now that we are dating again, Robin will treat things like we have to completely start over, not pick up from where we left off like I would prefer.

I feel like he is taking steps backwards when I want to move forward. So maybe after a trip to this store, I can give him a little push.

Raven puts up a verbal fight with me as we go into the store. "Rachel," I say, being careful that I use her real name in public, "it is necessary to buy the bras and the panties. And maybe you can get a little something for Beast Boy, too. Well… for his eyes." She gasps and I laugh at her reaction. I link my arm around hers and pull her with me to all the racks. I pick out several bras in all different shades of pink, but a couple of black lacey ones also caught my eye. Raven's cheeks bust out in a red blush when I take her to look at thongs with me. She's really too sensitive to all of these things.

I picked out a couple of "night gowns", though I do not believe that you could actually call them that. They are so short, and some of them see through. But nonetheless, they were pretty. Raven maintained her blush all the way to the checkout. I talked her into a couple of items.

We left the store, I had two full bags and Raven had one. The boy's eyes literally popped out of their heads. I just smiled and walked next to Robin. Raven kept the grimace on her face. I knew that Beast Boy would be drilling her about her adventures in Victoria's Secret.

We went to the grocery store next. I picked out things for Raven and I like shampoo and conditioner, deodorant, makeup, and hair supplies. Raven went in search of her favorite tea. Beast Boy went with Robin to buy guy things and to pick up a few groceries. At the end of the shopping trip, we had successfully put a dent in all of our credit cards.

I feel jittery on the ride home. I can't wait to go into my room and stock up my closet! I bet Robin will follow me and question me on my purchases.

As soon as we get back to the house, I fly up the stairs and to my room. I toss my bags across my bed and begin unloading. The first thing I grab is this stereo that I purchased from an electronics store in the mall. I put in a CD that I also purchased and danced as I put clothes away.

My closet is absolutely wonderful. It is a walk in with shelves for shoes and lots of drawers and hanging areas. When I am nearly finished, my closet looks like something out of the movies. If I could, I would just stay in here forever. Before I finish up, I pick a dress to change in to. I am still wearing my outfit from yesterday. I find my new blue lace sundress. It is quite short, but everything is short on me because of my height. I slip on some white ballet flats as well.

My last two bags to unload are the Victoria's Secret bags. I wonder for a moment why Robin hasn't already come into my room. I pick out a special drawer at the bottom of all the others to keep my "intimates". I love all of the pink frilly things. This might actually be my favorite drawer.

_Knock knock_ I turn my head to the closet door where Richard -I'm finally getting used to his name- is standing in the doorway. I smile at him as I swiftly shut my intimate's drawer. I don't want him to see the items unless they are on me.

"Hello, Richard. Have you filled your closet?"

He looks around. "I definitely don't have as many things as you, Star. Er, Kori." I walk up to him and he kisses me.

"Do you not just love this dress?" I twirl around. He pulls me into his arms.

"It's beautiful. But then again, anything and everything looks beautiful on you."

I'm feeling cheeky. "Even nothing?" I give him a sly smile. His smiles falls as he gulps and his eyes bug out.

"Um, Kori? Are you okay?" Now my smile falls.

"I am perfectly fine, why?"

"You've just been… I don't know… I think after this morning things got a little strange between us."

"Nothing happened this morning, Richard. I cannot blame you for being attracted to me." I wink at him, and he gulps again.

"You are being flirtier than usual."

"Is that an issue?"

He smiles and squeezes me tighter to him. "Definitely not." He kisses me all over my face before reaching my lips. The kiss grows more intense as I open my mouth to give him more access. I snake my arms around his neck as he grabs onto my waist. He slides his hands down to my hips. I run my fingers into his hair to secure him to me. I could kiss him forever. Honestly, it feels like we never even ended our relationship. That these past months of not being together never really happened.

I press myself closer to him, as close as I possibly can. Both of our breathing comes in short breaths. We just can't seem to break away from each other. He slides his hands down to cup around my bottom. My heart races. I missed the way he used to make me feel.

Finally we do break away, but not because I wanted to. Richard's face looks torn, like he's feeling two different competing emotions. He grabs my hands and holds them to his chest. "Kori. I don't know if we should move so quickly."

"How are we moving quickly? It's not like we haven't made out before. It's not like you haven't touched me before."

"But we've had some time in between. It's been a while. Don't you think we should build up to it again?"

I snake my hands back around his neck and pull him closer. "I think that I do not want to waste any more time building up. I want to move forward. We've done all this before. We know each other. And I l-" I stop myself, clearing my throat. Richard's blue eyes lock on my, sensing, knowing what I was going to say.

"Excuse me, what?" He places his hands on either side of my face.

"Nothing," I mutter.

"What were you going to say?"

I shake my head and try to look down, but he keeps my eyes on his. He looks at me for the longest time until a smile spreads across his face. I see something change in his eyes. I could not say what exactly, but they seemed lighter. He presses a kiss to my forehead and looks at me again.

"I love you, Koriand'r, Kori Anders… Starfire."

My eyes fill with tears. "I love you, my Richard, my Robin." He kisses me so strongly that I cannot breath. Then he wraps me up in a hug and holds me against his chest. We stand there like that for a while, just happy and together.

"So… what did you get from Victoria's Secret?"

I smile to myself. "Be patient," I say, "for you will see soon enough."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Please review my story! I love to hear feedback.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Carmen :)**

* * *

Robin

"Yo, we got enough supplies to stock a hospital in here," says Vic as he leads me down to the basement. As you walk through the room, you would think it was just a normal basement. One would probably put a TV, a pool table, maybe a big stereo down here. But there's a long white curtain dividing the room. When you pull it back, you come across X-Ray machines, operating tables, all sorts of drawers probably filled with more scary doctor supplies that a 20 year old definitely shouldn't have. Especially when Beast Boy is around. And speak of the devil, here he comes now.

Garfield soars down the stairs in the form of a falcon, perching on an operating table in the middle of Vic's little hospital/laboratory setup. He changes back into his normal form. Well, normal for him.

"Dude, this is sweet!" He leans back on the table, crossing his arms behind his head in a relaxed way.

"Yeah get comfortable, Gar. You're my test subject." At that, Gar morphs into a mouse and scrambles away. But Vic steps on his tail before he can leave the room. He immediately changes back, wailing in pain and rubbing his ass.

"Damn it, Vic! Just because I don't have a tail when I'm not an animal doesn't mean that I don't feel the pain!"

"Ha HA! Sorry, Grass Stain. Now sit." Vic points at the table. With his head hung low, Gar walks over sullenly. Vic positions the X-Ray machine over the table.

"Now alright. I'm going to take an X-Ray. Dick, stand on the other side of that curtain." I walk away. Soon after, Vic joins me. "Alright, Gar, hold your breath."

"Vic," I ask, "what is this going to do? Doesn't an X-Ray just show a little beyond the skin? Like bones and sot tissues and all that."

"Well a normal X-Ray machine would do that. But we got our hands on this big stuff here, Dick. With this, we can choose settings. And the setting I chose was bloodstream. It isn't a normal X-Ray."

"Dudes!" cries Gar. "Can't… BREATH!"

"Okay, you're good," says Vic. We walk back over to a panting Gar at the table. Vic swings the X-ray machine back around to the wall. He then goes to a computer over on the counter. Printing can be heard. I wonder to myself how we were even allowed to attain all of this equipment. But that's Bruce Wayne for you.

"Okay, that's about where my expertise ends. YO RAE!" Gar and I cringed as Vic's voice rings through the house. Suddenly, a raven of black energy moves through the basement ceiling landing next to me.

"It is very sad that I could hear you all the way in the library, Vic. Is it too hard to walk?"

"Yep," he says, winking at her. "Here, take a look at this." Rachel moves next to him to look at the X-Ray results. I decide to take a peak too. Not that I'll know what it means.

"Garfield Logan, what is in your stomach?" Rachel points at an object. The three of us tilt our heads pondering.

"Well, uh, before we left the Tower… I accidentally ate one of my action figure's heads. Nervous habit." We all just stare at him, disgusted.

"No more action figures then, Gar." She shakes her head. I laugh. Her boyfriend is like a five year old. "Well then. You see this small mass over here?" We look to wear she points. "From this, I can determine that the tracker probe found its way into our bloodstream, then traveling and attaching to the lining of our intestines. I don't know if it was meant to land in the same place for all of us, but that's really not good. It would have been excruciatingly painful to begin with. But this will be like getting shot in the stomach over and over again."

"Thanks Rae for scaring me shitless." Gar sits wide eyed on the operating table.

"Well we need to find out where the probe lies in all of us. Rae, sit on the table."

"Why me?" She crosses her arms holding her ground.

"Dick, you're up." Rachel and Gar move behind the curtain. I lay on the table. Vic goes behind the curtain, and five seconds later it's done. They congregate around me looking at the results.

"Yep, same place. He planned this." Rachel tosses the results next to me on the table. She walks away from us, pacing back and forth.

"Guys, this isn't going to be a quick fix." Vic stares at the X-Ray, rubbing his face. I get up from the table and clap him on his back.

"Look, there's no pressure. Bruce promised me he'd check in our city. He'll do it carefully, of course. The Justice League won't let those cities go completely unsafe. We'll get back out there when it's safe for us. We can't be pushing it, especially in the position we're in."

Vic nods. "I'll have to do some research before I can take it any further." I look at the other two. We take that as a hint to leave.

"Alright. Kori's making us lunch. Want us to call you up when it's done?"

"Hell, dude, I ain't you! I don't miss out on my meals for work." The four of us laugh together. It's nice to be able to laugh with friends. Even in our situation.

So the rest of us head upstairs, leaving Vic to his work. I've never been one to excel in the medical and science part of heroism. I'm more strategy and fighting mechanics. Sure, I'm smart. But even I can admit that people can be better than me at certain skills. Not many skills, but some.

As we open the door separating the basement stairs from the first floor, we are greeted with such a heavenly smell. I almost can't believe that it's Kori cooking this. I had offered to help her, but she said she wanted to do this for her friends. Including me.

The three of us walk into the kitchen to see Kori pulling a chicken out of the oven. It is decorated with greens and vegetables. She looks adorable in her new pink apron that she bought at the mall the other day. Her hair is piled high on her head in a bun to prevent her long, red tendrils from making their way into the food. She looks over and smiles as we walk in, setting the chicken down on the counter. She goes over to the stove and begins to stir several different pots of side dishes.

I walk up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I dip my head down to place kisses along her neck and up to her cheek. She giggles and squirms while trying to concentrate on her cooking.

"Need any help, Princess?" I slide my hand down her arm and grab her hand over the spoon handle that she's holding. She slaps my hand away.

"Richard, I am cooking for all of you tonight. It is my pleasure. Now you and Gar may go and set the table. The dining room table."

"We're actually using the dining room?"

She puts the spoon on the count and turns around to face me. "Yes. I'm making you. Now go." She places her hands on my chest and shoves me away playfully. I peck her once on the lips and turn to Gar and Rachel.

"Dude, I have no idea where we keep the plates and shit," says Gar. He shrugs and looks to Rachel. Suddenly every drawer in the kitchen opens as Rachel pulls the dishes out with her magic.

"Here," she says. She picks five place settings out, places them on the kitchen island, and puts the rest of the dishes back where the came from. Gar and I gather up them up and head to the dining room. Rachel stays back in the kitchen with Kori.

"Kori totally sent us out here for a reason, dude," says Gar as we move on opposite sides of the long table to set out the plates, silver ware, and glasses.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I betcha she wants to talk to Rachel about something. And I wanna know what it is."

"You want to know what it is?"

"Yeah," he says. "I mean, it's gonna be some hot gossip about you two. You don't tell Vic and me anything."

"That's because you'll talk as though a hug is the equivalent to oral sex. And then even if you promise you won't, you'll direct sexual innuendo at Kori."

"Are you telling me that there has been sex between you two and that there is now a need for sexual innuendo? Man, we're falling behind here."

"No! All you guys need to know is that nothing has happened."

"Really? Nothing?" Gar and I turn to the voice coming from the dining room door. Vic walks in to join us. "The girls kicked me out. They're talking about something in there."

"See! I told you so," says Gar.

"Did you hear anything?" I ask Vic.

"No, they shut their mouths as soon as I walked into the room. They shooed me away."

"Okay, now I want to know what they're talking about," I say. I slump down into the chair in front of me. Vic and Gar follow do the same. "Is it about me?"

"Yes," they say in unison. Vic laughs lightly. "Dick, don't worry about it. Kori seems really happy. She's even making us dinner."

"Yeah," I say blissfully, smiling.

"Hey what's that all about? Did you defile my baby sister?!" Vic gives me the death glare.

I put my hands up protectively. "No, no, I swear! We haven't done anything. We've just been talking a lot lately."

"Talking? Huh. That's boring," says Gar, pretending to yawn.

I sigh. "Actually, it's been pretty great. I really missed her those last few months. I told her I loved her."

Gar nods appreciatively, high fiving me. Vic continues to give me the death glare. I look at him questioningly. He leans in toward me.

"You break her heart, I break you bird boy. But hey, I'm glad you're happy." He high fives me as well. I smile nervously.

The dining room door swings open with Rachel holding several side dishes with her telekinetic magic and Kori walking in behind her with the chicken. The lay the food out on the table pulling off the lids and letting the aroma of each food move freely around the room. Kori takes a seat next to me and Rachel sits across from me and next to Gar. Vic sits at the head of the table between Rachel and me.

"Friends, I shall pray to X'hal for all of us." She reaches for my hand and Gar's. We take that as a hint to all join hands. She bows her head. "X'hal, thank you for keeping us safe through our travels to this city of Fayerville, South Carolina. While the journey was most unwanted, we are thankful for this temporary house bestowed upon us by the friends of Bruce Wayne. Please watch over us and give us strength as we try to heal our bodies, find our friends, and defeat Slade. Praise X'hal." She looks up and smiles at us.

"Praise X'hal," the rest of us say in unison.

We all release hands, but I grip tighter onto Kori's.

She looks up at me. "Thank you," I say to her. And I kiss her hand.

Everybody digs in. Not only has she made chicken, but a number of vegetables, different kinds of rice and something purple? She takes a spoonful of the purple substance and places it on her plate. She notices my gaze.

"Zorkaberries," she says. "Like the way one makes cranberries for Thanksgiving. I made it for myself, but you may try it if you wish." I take a small portion to make her happy. Everyone else steers clear.

At the end of the meal, we all lean back in our chairs stuffed. This is the first real meal we've had since we came here. We've been ordering take out for the past week.

"Thanks again, Kori." says Vic.

"Yeah, this was great. Now I could almost say that I'm too full and tired to play Mega Monkey's 9. Almost, but no," says Gar. Rachel rolls her eyes, but Gar smiles brightly at her. "Oh you know I'm funny," he says.

"Maybe sometimes," says Rachel.

"I'll take it!" he says.

"Friends, I have a proposition." We look to Kori. "I have done the research and have found that there truly is a fair in Fayerville. Do you think that we could possibly attend?" I look at the team.

"I think it sounds like a good idea." And I'm not even lying at Kori's expense. We've hardly gone out in this city. If we don't try to blend in, we'll just look more suspicious. Plus, we could all use some fun. "What do you guys think?" I ask.

"Sure, I could go for that," says Vic. Gar and Rachel nod in agreement.

"Glorious! We shall go tomorrow night, yes?" Kori looks at me, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yeah, we can go tomorrow. It'll be fun." She smiles brightly and pecks me on the cheek. I whisper to her, "As long as you tell me what you were talking to Rachel about." I narrow my eyes at her. She looks at me innocently.

"Meet you in my bedroom?" she whispers. I laugh, nod my head, and kiss her on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Starfire

After dinner, Rachel and I made the boys clean up the dinner mess. She departed to the library; she said she has discovered a magnificent book. I flew up the staircase and down the hall to my room, closing the door behind me. Richard shall be finished cleaning up soon.

I walk over to my vanity. In my path lies a pile of Richards' clothes. He has spent every night in here. He even showers in my personal bathroom most days. And now he's leaving his clothes on my bedroom floor. I shake my head, silently laughing at his antics.

I open a vanity drawer retrieving a DVD. I recall from when we were first dating that this was his favorite movie. It is based on the life of some martial artist. He has always liked the action films, while I prefer the "chick flicks". And while I find some of his movies to be quite boring, I decided that I would like to watch this with him now. He used to have the movie, but we had to leave everything behind at the tower. So when I went to go purchase the supplies for the dinner I made, I made a trip to the video store. I believe that this will be a nice surprise for him.

I take the movie out and place it on my bed. I rather like my bed. It is a king size, covered in a fluffy ivory and pink comforter. There are beautiful detailed carvings on the headboard and large column-like posts on every corner. An ivory canopy hangs down; I like to pull the curtains around my bed when I sleep. All of the furniture in my room is ivory with pink detailing, as are my walls. A floral rug lies over my ivory carpet. While I do miss my purple and pink bedroom at the tower, I very much like my new bedroom. Perhaps when we are able to leave here, I will model my next room around this one.

There is a knock on my door. I laugh. "Oh Richard," I shout across the room, "There is no need for you to knock." He opens the door, smiling shyly.

"Sorry," he says. "I didn't know if you would be changing or something."

"Hmm. Perhaps I shall. I wouldn't want to fall asleep in my clothes while-" I turn around to pick the movie up from my bed "-watching this!" I hold up the movie for him to see. He smiles brightly and takes it from my hands, looking it over.

"Star, where did you get this?"

I giggle. He looks so excited. "I found it at the video store. It's rather old, but they had one copy left."

"This is awesome, Star. Thank you." He kisses my cheek and goes back to looking at the box.

"Richard, you seem very excited… maybe a little too excited?" I push the box down to his side so he focuses on me.

His smile slightly fades and he shrugs. "I guess it's just nice to… I don't know… It's part of how life used to be." I grab his hand with both of mine and hold it close to me.

"I understand. I wish more than anything that I had my belongings. I miss home very much."

He frees his hand only to wrap it around my waist. He pulls me close to him so my head is in the crook of his neck.

"I know. But at least the five of us are together. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you. I probably would have gone after Slade and get myself killed." I stiffen at his words. I cannot imagine a world with Richard. He kisses my forehead. "But you don't have to worry about me doing that. I would never leave you." I let him hold me for a little while, and then I look up at him.

"So it was a nice gift?"

"A very nice gift, thank you."

"Would it be even better if I invited you to watch it with me?"

He smiles brightly. "That would be awesome. In here?"

I make a "pshh" sound. "But of course. Do we ever go in your room?"

His face turns into a thoughtful expression. "No, I guess not. Huh."

"Well I have no problem with it. I like my room." I take the movie from his hand and go over to the TV stand across from my bed.

"So do I. Because you're in here." I turn around to look at him and he winks at me. I giggle and place the movie into the DVD player.

"Oh you like to do the flirting, do you not?" I say as I walk back over to him. He wraps his hands around my waist swiftly moving my face just inches from his.

"Yes. It usually ends in a make out session." I turn my head away from him teasingly. He retaliates my kissing all over my neck. It sort of tickles, causing me to laugh and thrash. He holds me even tighter, kissing me from my collar bone to my ear.

"Done protesting yet?" I nod. He grabs my chin and turns my face back to him. Our lips crash together passionately. His hands slide from my mid back down to my hips. I wrap my arms around his neck, lifting my face more to deepen the miss. I bite his lip playfully, causing him to moan. He pries my lips apart to dance with my tongue. I find that his kiss seems desperate. But I understand his feelings. It's as though I cannot get enough of him. His hands slide further to my bottom, grasping and lifting me slightly. He moans again, releasing my mouth and spreading his kisses down my neck again. This time he continues past my collar bone, supporting my body and lowering me back as he bends down to my cleavage peaking from the blue V-neck shirt. I gasp at the feelings he's creating in me. Richard wanted to slowly build up to get back to where we were. He's reminding me now how much I love and need his touch. I shiver as his breath touches my skin. He chuckles and lifts me back to stand up straight.

"Well that was fun," he says. He kisses me one more time.

I lock my arms around him with my strength. "I know something that would be more fun," I say in my best seductive voice.

"Uhh," he laughs nervously, "why don't we wait for that. We have a movie to watch remember." I tighten my grasp. "Someday, Star," he says, rubbing his nose against mine. I frown, but let him go. He grabs the remote and we sit on my bed. He presses play and the opening credits begin.

"You know, you've been calling me Star."

"Oh yeah. I'm not too good with remembering to call you Kori, I guess."

I shrug. "It's okay. I've always loved it when you call me Star. We could just say it's a nickname you have for me if you ever say it in public."

He nods. "Good, because you're my Star." He kisses my forehead and I sigh wistfully.

"And another thing. When was the last time you slept in your room?"

He has a confused look on his face. "Uhh…umm. I don't know."

"Trick question, you never have. Oh and you have a pile of clothes on my floor."

He smiles shyly. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I showered in here today."

"Yes, and yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that-"

"Star, I get it. I'm in here a lot. Does that bother you?" His voice shows a hint of worry. I smile at him, trying to comfort him.

"Of course not, Richard. I'm just wondering, are you sure that you even have a room of your own?"

He lets that sink in. "I've been living in here, haven't I."

"Well do not sound so happy about it, Richard." I lean away from him and cross my arms.

"No, I mean, I guess I just didn't realize. Is it okay that I stay here?"

I grab his face in my hands, caressing his beautiful face. "I love the idea of calling this 'our room'". He smiles.

"Good, because I don't think I could sleep without you next to me."

"Magnificent!" I kiss him hard and squeal excitedly. "Well most of your clothes are already in here. Lying on my floor. But I shall make space for you in the closet. Luckily you do not have many pairs of shoes, because the shoe racks are almost completely filled."

"Okay, Star. We can worry about that tomorrow. For now, let's just watch this movie together."

"That sounds wonderful," I say. And I snuggle up into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. I said I loved my bedroom before, but now things have just gotten even better.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin

I open my eyes only to see a hot pink piece of paper hovering on my face. I yank it off. It's a sticky note from Kori: "Making breakfast with Victor. I made room for you in my-" she crossed a line in the word my- "our closet. You may bring in what is left of your things. I shall call you down when the food is ready." A little heart is written in the corner of the paper with a "K" next to it. I smile and reluctantly get up from the bed.

I load up the rest of my clothes into the space that Kori made me in the closet. We split it almost evenly, but she gets a little more room. I look over at the chest of drawers on the wall across from the hangers. I'll only need maybe two. For a second I think maybe I should ask Kori what drawers I should use, but I really just want to get the whole "moving in" thing over with. So I start opening drawer after drawer. Kori's pajamas, Kori's workout clothes, Kori's socks, and an empty one. I put what I can in there but I still need a little more room. I open up a drawer at the very bottom. My eyes widen and my breath catches. This must be what Kori got at Victoria's Secret. I don't even realize that I'm reaching towards the silky, lacy items in the drawer until a black thong is in my hands. What I wouldn't give to see her wearing this. _No! _My subconscious screams. _You are taking things slow, remember? It's what you wanted in the first place. Do not give in!_ I nod in agreement with myself. Then I toss the thong back with its counterparts and slam the drawer shut. I open the drawer next to it, place the rest of my clothes inside, and quickly exit the closet.

I close the door behind me and turn to face a wide-eyed Kori. "Ah!" I jump, surprised by her being there. She jumps as well.

"Good morning, Richard. I am sorry that I have startled you. Breakfast is ready." She grins at me. I try to smile back, but then I remember the thong I just had in my hands and I feel a blush creep along my cheeks. Her smile fades as her expression is replaced with a question mark. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," I say almost a little too quickly. "Let's eat." I kiss her on the cheek and walk out of the room past her. I can feel her gaze on my back as she follows behind.

She's made us pancakes. Gar and Rae are already in the dining room. As I sit down with Kori, Victor walks in with a plate of sausage.

"Alright, ya'll. Dig in!" He passes two pieces of sausage out to everyone, even daring to hold out a piece to Gar, who stared at it unbelievably for a moment.

"Murderer," he finally says. Victor menacingly laughed as he placed the sausage on his own plate.

Everyone chats for a while during breakfast. Gar and Kori talk excitedly about the fair tonight. From what I hear of their conversation, Gar has challenged her to that game where you squirt water into a hole and try to get your designated character to climb the mountain faster than the others. Kori giggles and accepts. Then I tune into Vic and Rae.

"What kind of vaccine do you think?" asks Rachel. She absentmindedly eats her pancake while focusing all her attention on Vic.

"I'm thinking we'll need a counter vaccine. We inject a substance into our bloodstream to battle the probes. I've just barely scratched the surface. Surgically removing the probe is out of the question, seeing how it's microscopic. We have to figure out a safe alternative. The fact that the probe is in our intestines makes it all more complicated. Who's to say that Slade won't choose to kill us today? We need to work as quickly as possible."

"Anything you need, let me know. I want to help. Dick, any ideas?"

I look up at her. "Nope."

She blanches. "Well, do you care?"

I narrow my eyes and glare. Grabbing my empty plate, I get up and head for the door leading to the kitchen. I take the plate to the dishwasher and slam it shut. Placing my elbows on the counter with my head in my hands, I let out a frustrated huff. Of course I care. But what can _I_ do? I've never felt so helpless in my life.

I feel arms encircle my waist and a body lean against my back. Kori leans there with me until I'm ready to sit up. She keeps her arms around me, placing kisses on my shirted back.

"Are you okay, Richard?" I sigh, bowing my head and taking her hands in mine. I spin around so I'm facing her, still holding her hands.

"I will be. I'm just frustrated."

She smiles cheekily. "Anything I can do to release your frustrations?" My heart stops. Why does she do this to me? I picture the thong again. She places her hands on my face. "The pink along your cheeks has come back. It is quite adorable when you do the blushing, Richard." she leans up on her tip toes to rub our noses together. "I must say, I am most excited for us too attend this fair. Gar and I have done the research on it. They have all sorts of games and rides and lots of food. Vic will surely enjoy the food." Then her eyes glaze over as her smile brightens. "They have the ferris wheel, Richard. We will certainly be going on that."

"But of course. With cotton candy?"

She giggles. "Yes, it will be wonderful."

Starfire

We decided that we would leave for the fair at six, so at about 5:30 I retreated to mine and Richard's bedroom to prepare. Seeing how it was still August and we were in a warm climate, I opted for a pair of white shorts and a purple sequin cropped shirt. It shows just a little over my belly button. I slip on my adorable little purple ballet flats and look at the time. It's almost 5:45. I sprits on my Vera Wang Princess perfume that Richard picked out for me. He said he rather liked the scent. I fly down the stairs, too happy to ground my feet. I find the team in the entry room. They are all standing around Victor, looking at something in his hands.

I land next to Robin. "What is it, friends?"

Victor places an object in my hand. I lift it up to my eye level and spin it around on my finger. It is a small silver ring. I look up at him questioningly.

"You remember that ring I wore when I went undercover at the Hive Academy? Well it made me look fully human again. I've built new rings with the technology and supplies sent over by Batman." He slips on the ring in his hand, displaying a different Victor than I am used to. "All of us but Dick have to wear one."

I roll the ring around in the palm of my hand. Richard wraps his arm around my waist and says, "It will only be in public, Star. It's just to keep us safe." I nod, even though I really do not want to wear it. But I slip it on anyway.

"Whoa," says Gar, eyes wide. In fact, they are all looking at me wide eyed. I walk across the room over to the large hanging mirror on the wall. I gasp at my reflection.

My bright, fiery red hair has been brought down in tone. I do not appreciate how dull it seems. My eyes are also not as bright a green and have reduced. I now have the whites that humans have. My skin is not orange, but a calmer tan color. Upon my cheeks are little dots called the freckles. If I went back to Tamaran looking like this, I would not be recognized. I look so… human.

Richard appears in the mirror behind me. He rests his head up on shoulder and kisses my cheek.

"I like my Starfire better." He exaggeratedly frowns. I giggle halfheartedly. I run my fingers over the freckles. I like his Starfire better, too.

"It is... bearable."

"Double whoa!" We turn to see what Gar is talking about now. He and Rachel stand across from each other. Gar runs his hands down his now tanned white skin. His eyes are the same green and hair is sandy blond, but just as messy as it usually is. Rachel's normally violet hair and violet eyes are replaced with black hair and deep blue eyes. Her grayish skin is now a pale white.

"I look terrible," says Rachel in her trademark monotone voice.

I fly over to her side. "Oh Rachel, I think you look beautiful!" She cringes when I absentmindedly reach to touch her dark hair.

"Well, no one will know we're the Titans," says Richard. "So why don't we go have some fun?" He opens the door, grabbing my hand and leading me out with him.

We pile into a black suburban, the only car in our garage that can fit five people. Cyborg ops to drive with Gar in the passenger seat. It is not hard to find the fair. The ferris wheel can be seen all the way from our house.

We arrive after about ten minutes of driving. I squeal at the wonderful sounds when Richard opens the car door for me. I fly out of the car, hovering off the ground as I stare off at the fair. I see a small roller coaster and I hear the screams of the people on it. The ferris wheel is making its way around in its revolutions. I hear cheering at the games and see many prizes stacked around. I smell the elephant ears, the funnel cakes, and the popcorn. I feel myself rising high and higher off the ground until Richards hands grasp my shoulders and hold me down to him.

"You can't be flying here, Star." He grips my arms until I completely stop hovering. I giggle.

"My apologies, Richard." He takes my hand as we follow the team to the entrance of the fair. My heart races as we get closer and closer.

"You excited?"

I nod my head enthusiastically. I grip his hand tighter when we get up to the ticket booth. Victor hands the person in the booth money and turns to fasten bright green paper bracelets around Rachel's wrists and mine.

"This is to get onto the rides. You won't need to keep buying tickets to play games and get on rides."

Gar moves to stand next to me. "Hey, why don't you put one on my wrist too Vic?" He waggles his eyebrows at him. I giggle at their antics.

"Hell no, man." Vic tosses the bracelets at Richard and Gar. "I ain't gonna hold your hands."

We split up. Gar and Vic convinced me to go with them to play games. "We're way more fun than bird boy," says Vic.

"Yeah," says Gar, "he always loses. He'd just be your bad luck charm."

"Hey!" someone shouts behind us. Richard and Rachel are close behind, waiting in line for the Tilt-a-Whirl. "I heard that!" He shoots a nasty glare at the two boys.

We play ring toss games, disk drop games, we climb the rock wall, and got our faces painted. Victor won me a stuffed panda bear while playing the hammer striking game. They said it would be best for me not to play it. It is somewhat hard for me to control my own strength, and girls my size and age usually are not stronger than most full-grown men. I clutch my panda tightly while searching for Richard. I find him sitting on a bench near the cotton candy stand.

"I knew you'd find me," he said. He stands up to great me with a kiss. We step into the cotton candy line together. He looks down at my panda with a quizzical look.

"Vic won it for me."

"I could've won you a prize."

I smile deviously. "Vic and Gar say that you always lose at games."

He grimaces, but then shrugs. "I'll admit they usually win more often than I do. Besides, I'm better at cuddling and making out on ferris wheels." He winks at me before he turns to grab the pinky, fluffy treat.

I giggle. "Now that I can vouch for." I take a piece of cotton candy and place it on my tongue. I love the way it dissolves in my mouth. It is so very interesting.

Richard leans down to place a kiss on my lips. "Mmm, tastes sweet." I tuck the panda under my arm so he can take my hand. "To the ferris wheel!" he shouts enthusiastically. I laugh with him, following his lead. I can tell that he is allowing himself to feel happy today. It is good for him not to choose to be stressed out. Perhaps this was a good distraction. I feel a swell of pride in my heart. I actually had a good idea.

We sit on the brightly lighted spinning wheel. My heart races once again as we reach the top. I love flying, but there is something wonderful about being slowly lifted up into the sky. I tuck the panda into the seat next to me and Richard holds the cotton candy between us. We silently eat it, piece by piece.

"Remember the first time you had cotton candy, Star?"

I smile at the memory. "Yes, the first time we shared on the ferris wheel."

"That seems so long ago."

"Well, it was three years ago. A lot has changed since then."

"Yeah, like I finally grew balls and asked you out?"

I grimaced. "Grew balls?"

He blushes. "Don't ask. It's just an expression that guys use to say they acted like a man."

"I see. Yes, you are very much a man now." I wink at him. He blushes again. He is so easy to embarrass. I laugh. We sit quietly for a few minutes. The night sky is beautiful. It is about nine o'clock, and we will be leaving soon.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I look over at Richard. His blue eyes shine beautifully in this light. I almost forget that he asked me something.

"Oh yes, it was glorious. I am glad that I had this idea."

"I'm glad you did, too." He reaches for my hand. I smile at him. It is good that we can feel happy. Richard does not seem to be too involved in Victor and Rachel's efforts to find a way to destroy the probes. In a way, this worries me. It is very unlike Richard to not worry about Slade.

"Richard, I must ask you something."

He makes a "hmm" sound in acknowledgment.

"You have not been doing the worrying about Slade lately," I say. I look down at our joined hands as I speak. "It is just so out of character for you. Is something the matter?"

He takes a deep breath. "I think, Star, I'm just trying to distance myself a little bit. I fear that if I get too wrapped up in this Slade situation like I usually do, I'll make a rash decision. I don't want to get you guys hurt because I get pissed off and go after him. I tend to act irrationally." I giggle. "Yeah, you know that I do." He smiles. "I'm willing to do what it takes to work all this out as long as we stay out of danger. That means that I can't obsess about this."

I nod. "I understand. I am glad that you are preventing yourself from being rash."

"You keep me sane, Star." I grin at him, and he returns it. I lean toward him to give him a kiss.

The ferris wheel spins us back around to the exit. We get off the ride and scan the fair grounds in search of the rest of the team. Of course we find them by the food. Vic is stuffing his mouth with an extra large hot dog with everything on it. Gar and Rachel are sharing a funnel cake. Well, Rachel is lightly picking at it, taking small bites.

Richard walks up behind the two boys. He winks at me before he leans in right next to their ears.

"We ready to go?" asks Richard. Vic and Gar jump viciously, Gar actually splashing his large soda onto Richards white shirt. I gasp, rushing over to his side.

"You totally deserved that!" shouts Gar, pointing at Richard accusingly as he stands from the picnic table they were sitting at. Victor seems to be trying very hard to contain his laughter. I dab at his shirt with a napkin, small giggles escaping me.

"It's alright Star, it's not that bad. It'll dry up quick. So can we please leave now?" He gestures to his shirt, frowning. Rachel nods enthusiastically, getting up to stand next to me.

I look to her. "Did you have the fun, Rachel?"

She shrugs. "It wasn't so bad." She holds up a small stuffed panda. I squeal with delight.

"Oh our stuffed animals are like siblings!" I hold up my panda next to hers. She actually cracks a small smile.

We exit the fair and search for our car. Another ten minutes ride brings us back to the house. I still cannot get over how beautiful it is. I am grateful that this is the place we ended up.

We all retreat to our bedrooms for the night. I follow Richard up to our room, shutting the door behind me. "Richard, I will be in the shower."

"Alright, I need one too. This soda is sticky. I'll just take one in the spare bathroom."

I go into the bathroom, but I do not grab clothes to change into afterwards. I smile deviously as I turn on the water.

* * *

**The next chapter gets a raunchy! You've been warned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is where things get naughty! So if you are too young or if you are not interested in reading these kinds of things, then I strongly reccomend skipping this chapter. Otherwise, I rated it M for a reason. So here it is.**

**-Carmen**

* * *

Robin

After my shower, I go back into mine and Kori's room. In one hand, I hold my dirty clothes and in the other, I'm keeping hold of the towel around my waist. When inside the room I can hear the shower still running. So I go into the closet and place my clothes on the wide bench in the middle of the room. I walk over to my side of the closet to find something without soda on it to wear.

I've been sleeping in boxers and t-shirts since I actually moved into Kori's room. I drop my towel and pull on a pair of blue boxers. Kori walks into the closet just as I'm putting on a new shirt. "If you put the stained one in the dirty laundry basket, I shall wash it for you tomorrow," she says.

I turn to look at her "Thanks, but you don't have-" I choke on my words. Her eyes turn mischievous as she walks past me to her side of the closet wearing nothing but a towel. A rather short towel at that. My heart pounds in my ears. It's so loud I bet she can hear it. She turns to the hangers, picking through her clothing choices, and I see the corners of her mouth turn up in a knowing smile. I turn back to my clothes, pretending to rearrange the hangers or find something to wear. I'm trying so hard not to peak at her from the corner of my eye. I think I've been doing really well and sticking with my whole "take it slow" thing. Kori, on the other hand, seems to disagree.

I hear Kori say, "Whoops," in time with the sound of fabric falling to the ground. My heart stops and I tense up. She's naked. Oh shit, she is naked and only four feet away from me. Don't look, don't move, don't breathe. _Hold your ground, _I say to myself. But in my peripheral vision, I see Kori lift her arms upward and curve her back in a sensual stretching motion.

I don't even realize that I'm slowly turning my head in her direction. I close my eyes. _Stop looking! Be respectful! _But does she want me to be respectful? She's putting on a show, after all. Suddenly I feel small arms embrace me from behind. My whole body stiffens at her touch.

"Richard, do you not want me?"

I gulp. "Stay, you have no idea how much I do."

"Then why do you not look at me?"

I turn around to face her, holding her really close to me. And while I can feel her breasts against my chest, I cannot completely see them. This way I can look at her eyes. I missed her big green orbs. The holo-ring is not my favorite piece of technology.

"Do you really not want to wait?" I can tell that she considers this for a moment. She opens her mouth as if to say something, and then closes it again.

"I will wait for you, but I will also have you know that I am not in need of the waiting." She flutters her eyelashes at me. I laugh, not at her, but because I'm just feeling so bubbly right now.

"I love you. So much." I bend my head down to rest my forehead against hers. "And you are such a little minx." I take a deep steadying breath. "You just can't resist all this, can you?"

She gasps and smacks me in the chest. I throw my head back in laughter.

"You are quite funny sometimes, Richard."

"Sometimes? You know I'm hilarious." I laugh again, but she silences me with her lips. She leans up into the kiss. When she does this, my hands, which were on her upper back, move down lower. As my hands slide, I get to feel her soft, naked skin. She's always so warm. I hug her tighter to my body. "I'm just curious. Why is it that you don't want to wait?"

She sighs. "I knew I was in love with you since before we were dating. You have always been my very best friend. Those two months were amazing for me, but when they were over, I missed you terribly. And now I have waited a whole year to be with you again. And while it has been so long since we were first together, I still loved you all throughout this past year. And now, everything feels so much more… powerful than it did the first time. Its like my senses have heightened." She lifts her arms to wrap them around my neck. I catch a glimpse of her breasts as she does so. I try to clear my head and focus on what she's saying. "I feel so ready to be with you. But if you do not think you are ready, then I can wait for you. Do not feel as though I am pressuring you."

"Star, I don't feel like you're pressuring me. I just don't want you to feel like you need to rush this."

"Richard, I do not think I am rushing anything. Truly, I just want to be with you."

"You are with me. And you will be with me whether or not we have sex right now."

She hovers off the ground slightly. "So do you want to have sex with me right now?"

I nervously chuckle, pushing her back down to the ground. "Star, its not that I don't want to. Honestly, I would." She grins at me. "But I just need to make sure that you don't feel like I'm pushing or rushing you or-"

She presses her fingers to my lips. "Richard Grayson, you are babbling. Have you been listening to me? I told you that _I_ want this. This is not you forcing me into anything. You have been doing quite the opposite. I am completely ready. The question now is, are you?"

I consider this. I would certainly like to make love with her. I've just been wanting to wait for her to want it too. But if she's ready, then I most definitely am. I run my hands up and down her bare back. She makes a sound of pleasure and leans her head onto my chest. This girl in my arms, I love so much. I didn't think that I could allow myself to feel this way. In truth, I've loved her since before we were dating as well. I've always just been too thick to admit it. I bend down to kiss the top of her head. She looks up at me.

I smile at her. "Yes," I say. She grins, squealing, and leans up to kiss me. She trails her finger up into my shirt, tracing her nails against my skin. A shudder rolls through my body and I let out a low moan as she lightly nibbles on my lower lip. And even after all that's been said, I still try to suppress my urges. My body trembles as I try to control my hands from roaming. Her nails travel over my toned chest, grazing my nipple, and my muscles jerk at the sudden contact. Our mouths separate from each other as we gasp for air. Her lips travel along my jaw up to my ear. She nibbles on my earlobe before whispering, "Please." I almost couldn't hear her with my heart pounding in my ears relentlessly. I groan as her words travel down to my groin.

_Fuck it_, I say to myself. I scoop her up from the ground bridal style and exit the closet. My lips are glued to hers as I maneuver my sock off with my other foot. I toss hr onto the bed and she giggles as she bounces. She lies on her back lifting her legs up to wedge her toes into my waistband.

"Lost the clothes, Grayson." Her voice is so seductive. I tear off my shirt and pull down my boxers. Kori hovers off the bed, moving up in front of me. She sits Indian style on the bed, but slowly begins to lift up into the air. She places her hands on my chest, fingers cupping my pecs. She runs her palms down to my abs. "You have more muscle than you used to," she says, before placing kisses down my stomach. She sits back on the bed, almost eye level with my member. She taps her fingers up along the side of my length and runs them back down. A tremor runs through me at her unexpected touch. "Oh, how I have missed you." I don't know if she's talking about me or my penis. I think about the first time she saw me naked. She was so curious about it. I laugh to myself thinking about how wide her eyes had gotten.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asks, looking up at me.

"Of course n- ohhhh."

She cut off my words when she placed her mouth over my member. The farthest we had gotten when we first dated was just touching with our hands. I have never known how amazing this feels. I weave my hands through her hair as her head lightly bobs. I feel the tip press against the back of her throat, her tongue swirling. If I let her keep doing this, I'll finish. And soon. If we plan on having sex, then I need to stop her now.

I step back away from her and she removes her mouth from my member. She cocks her head questioningly. I just smile at her and lean forward to place my hands around her waist. I lift her up swiftly and tosses her back to the pillows. She laughs loudly, and I press my lips against hers to silence her.

"Star, Cyborg sleeps next door."

"Oh, let him hear."

"He might actually kill me for sleeping with you."

"But he knows that we share the room and he has not harmed you."

I blanch. "Not actually sleep, Star. Its an expression."

"Oh," she says, her facial expression thoughtful.

"Hey," I say, getting her attention again. "I love you."

The corners of her mouth turn up, "And I love you." I lay next to her as she lies on her back. I place my hand on the side of her face and turn her head towards mine. I lean down to kiss her, prying her lips open with my tongue. A light moan escapes her lips, such a sexy sound. I slide my hand down from her cheek to her shoulder, and then right next to her breast. I hear her suck in a breath at the closeness of my hand. I cup my hand around her breast, tracing her nipple with my thumb. Kori whimpers under my hand, kissing me earnestly. I break the kiss and move down to place my mouth over her nipple. She arches her back up at the contact, quietly moaning. I kiss down her breast over her bare stomach. I spread her legs apart, kissing around her belly button.

I place two fingers at her entrance and slide them in. I simulate thrusting as she moves her body with my fingers. I lower my head and touch my tongue to the nub of flesh about her entrance. A long moan escapes her mouth and she reaches down to lock her fingers in my hair. I swirl my tongue around and she involuntarily presses her thighs against the sides of my head. I remove my fingers, grasping the outside of her legs, and slide my tongue into her entrance. She thrusts her body up to the movement of my tongue.

"Richard," she croons. I feel her body tensing. I move my tongue back up to her nub, encircling it with my lips and suck. I continue this, her body going crazy. Suddenly her back lifts up from the bed as she cries a broken version of my name. Her legs continue to twitch as she came down from the high. I lean up, wipe my mouth, and climb up her body so I'm eye level with her. I settle down onto her, my member close to her entrance. I look at Kori's face. Her eyes have a glassy look of ecstasy and she blinks them rapidly.

"Thank you, Richard. That was…" She just sighs, but I know what she means. She leans up to kiss me, which surprises me somewhat. But it is quite the turn on knowing she's tasting herself.

"Still love me?" I ask.

"So, so very much." She kisses me again. I shift over her, feeling her heat on me. "Are you still ready?" she asks.

I nod my head. " More than ever." I kiss her forehead. "This will hurt at first."

"I know," she says, "it is okay."

I nod again and position myself in front of her. I slowly inch forward. She sucks in a breath and squeezes her eyes shut. I engulf myself in her but wait until she is ready for me to move. She takes a few deep breaths and opens her eyes. She smiles at me reassuringly, so I begin to move.

The feeling is so amazing. I move slowly at first so she can get used to it. Her face tells me that it still hurts. But after a minute or so, her pained expression turns to something else. Her mouth makes somewhat of an "o" shape as she begins to move her hips with mine. It's a little awkward at first, moving around and trying to get into the same rhythm. But eventually we get it.

"Starfire, ohh." I have that feeling bubbling in my stomach. I know that I will finish soon, and as much as I wish I could bring her with me, I know that its unlikely that she'll climax the first time. "Star, I'm going to-"

"It's okay, do what you must." She leans up to kiss me. Our lips do not separate as I pick up my speed. Kori wraps her legs around my backside, allowing me to set the pace. I slip my arms around her and hold her tight as I thrust into her faster. Sweat beads along our bodies as we build up together. She claws at me hips, and I feel her body tensing. But I reach my peak, releasing into her before she can join me. I collapse onto her, listening to her breath deeply as I do the same. We lay there together, slowly and silently slipping into a euphoric sleep. Then I remember something.

"Star!" She jumps at my voice.

"What is it?" Her voice sounds sleepy.

"Well, we didn't think... I forgot… what about protection?"

"Protection?"

"You know… so you don't get pregnant?"

She laughs. "Oh do not worry, Richard. It is not possible right now." I stare at her, waiting for an explanation. "Sleep soundly, my love. I will explain in the morning." She kisses my forehead and pulls my head back down to her chest. I nuzzle her neck as I begin to fall asleep.

"One more thing," I mutter.

She groans. "Yes?"

I smile to myself. "I love you, Star."

I can almost hear her smile. "I love you too, Richard."


End file.
